


Got You Under My Skin

by alvisable



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chae Hyungwon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Shownu, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hyungwon has two moms, M/M, Misunderstanding, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Hyungwonho, Scenting, cameo from VIXX and Dreamcatcher, eventual pining, smut with feelings i guess, they're completely fictional and based on my imagination uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvisable/pseuds/alvisable
Summary: Hyungwon is an alpha, but he has never been properly dating anyone. He got his first love, some crushes, and even a boyfriend—all rejected his feelings because he’s often mistaken as an omega. The fact that he coincidentally has interest towards fellow alphas and betas so far doesn’t even help. In short, his love life is as dry as a sandy desert.Then he meets Hyunwoo, a beta who’s just so caring and gentle, Hyungwon might even get his hopes up. One thing leads to another, and he’s been friends with benefits with the older. He knows that Hyunwoo just thinks he’s an omega, and what he does is just out of pity. So he keeps lying to get Hyunwoo to stay beside him... until he cannot lie anymore.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 32
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I'm just too invested with Valentine's Day AU and want to combine it with some AB(O) Showhyung and this fic just... happens I guess (●´艸｀)ヾ
> 
> I don't think I will include smut tho, it's not necessarily my expertise. But I wish everyone can still enjoy this fic! :3 🐻🐢
> 
> P.S.: Shownu and Wonho are in third year; Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Hyungwon are in second year; Jooheon and Changkyun are in the first. ^3^

Being an alpha sucks.

Well, at least, that’s how it is for Hyungwon. He never feels like he could really become himself. It’s all about being a list of things people have _decided_ for him. “ _You should be more agressive, Hyungwon-ah_ ” they said, or, “ _You’re too thin, an alpha should have a more well-built body_.”

Or, the most annoying one: “ _Your face is too soft, Hyungwon-ah, way too cute. You don’t look like a dominant creature_.”

Ugh!!

Not that Hyungwon isn’t used to it, but everytime he encounters such obnoxious remarks, he can’t help but fuming.

There was a time in his teenage era when Hyungwon asked one of his moms to re-check his second gender. “There must be something wrong, Mom. I might be... _something else_ , other than alpha.”

His mom—Cha Jaewon—just smiled and asked back, “What makes you think so, Won-ah?”

Hyungwon was quiet, his eyes looking away before he let out a sigh. “People keep telling me I’m not alpha this, alpha that. Who knows, right? Maybe I’m a beta, or even an omega.”

Jaewon’s eyes softened, her voice melodious and wistful when she said again, “Do you mind to be other than alpha?”

Hyungwon pouted, considering his answer a bit. He looked up at his mom and finally replied, “No. I won’t mind. You live as an omega all this time and you’re fine.”

She chuckled at that. It was true, anyway. She was quite privileged for being born from a wealthy family, had fallen in love with such a beautiful alpha named Chae Hyuna, got married, and gave birth to Hyungwon. All of her medications are provided very well by the government and she got a quite decent job as an art teacher. She never experienced any discrimination and thus decided to advocate a community to support omega’s rights in the country.

Hyungwon’s mom was super busy but whenever he needed to talk, she was always there for him.

Although, her next question was quite irritating. “And if you’re still an alpha? Would you be able to accept yourself and ignore what people thought you need to be?”

Hyungwon didn’t immediately answer and just groaned. This was so dilemmatic. His teenage self couldn’t deal with those judgments anymore. “I guess there’s only one way to find out?”

As a response, Jaewon rubs his head gently. “I’ll take care of your appointment with Dr. Shin. In the meantime, just stop listening to people, okay?” She kissed his forehead and hugged him tight in a warm embrace. “You’re so much more precious than just your status or your second gender. You’re Chae Hyungwon, the greatest human being I’ve ever known in the world who deserves the whole universe.”

Hyungwon smiled at that. Her words always manage to soothe him. “Even more than Mother?”

“You’re the second greatest after her.”

“Riiiight,” Hyungwon rolled his eyes, grinning as his mom continued to ruffle his hair, “just as expected.”

* * *

Hyungwon’s heart skips a beat when he feels someone sniff behind him, clearly targeting his nape. This isn’t the first time but it still gets on his nerves anyway, so he moves aside as he turns his head. His brows furrowing as he faces a man probably two to three years older than him, looking drunk with a silly grin and hazy gaze. “Get the hell out of me, you old man,” he snaps, which makes the man frown before he replies with disgust:

“You are the one who should get out from here, hovering around alphas like leeches. You’re not even an omega!”

Hyungwon growls as he balls his fist. His hand is halfway up in the air as he yells, “Got a problem with that?!” before someone pulls him back forcefully to leave the man alone.

He’s brought to sit on the bar stools, away from people who are busy jostling and grinding their bodies to each other. Loud, deafening music fills the air as Hyungwon lets the person beside him order them some whiskey.

“Minhyuk-ah,” Hyungwon protests, slowly slides the older’s grip from his arm. “I _almost_ beat him for good, you know?”

“Yeah, but you can save your energy to _have_ _fun_. That’s why we’re here.” Minhyuk stares at Hyungwon firmly, as if he warned him not to lose temper in such crowded place, before smiling so innocently like nothing serious just happened.

Hyungwon sighs at that response. It’s not like he doesn’t know what would come after visiting a night club the day before Valentine’s Day happens. Everyone is busy to get a date, even a _mate_ , for whatever reason. And it’s not Hyungwon’s fault to have such taste in dressing (a black lace choker with white shirt and tight black pants) and being mistaken for an omega, again. It’s not like there’s a rule to dress certain way just because he’s one hundred percent an alpha.

He doesn’t even think it’s because the way he dresses, more like his face feature and probably his elegant attitude.

“Minhyuk.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think I’m sexy?”

Minhyuk, who was busy with his phone some seconds ago, suddenly bursts out laughing while looking at Hyungwon incredulously. “Seriously?” he says. “Why so sudden?”

“I’m not insecure or anything, it’s just...”

“You still can’t move on from me?” Minhyuk suggests, a teasing smile spread across his face.

“What? No!” Hyungwon makes a face, rejecting the idea that he still has some feelings for his first-crush-turned-best-friend. Yup, he was rejected by Minhyuk when they were in middle school and it was so heartbreaking (slash embarrassing) that Hyungwon cried for hours in the toilet until his homeroom teacher asked him to get out. He didn’t mean to manipulate Minhyuk at that time, but the older felt guilty anyway, so they made up and have been best friends since then.

“Come on, Hyungwon-ah. You’re an alpha. You can practically get anyone you want, even the ones who have been mated.” Minhyuk smiles while saying all those horrible advice, which Hyungwon responds with rolling his eyes.

“It’s not like you’ve been with so many people, either.”

“I’m a loyal person, okay? I stay with one partner for such a long time.” Minhyuk stops when the bartender places their drinks before leaving. He quickly takes a sip and continues, “At least I think I exclusively look for an omega partner, while you on the other hand, likes to drape yourself on fellow alphas and betas.”

Hyungwon sighs again. “Is that wrong?” he asks, more to himself as he shakes his own glass. Minhyuk doesn’t answer as he intends to listen to Hyungwon more, so the younger gulps his drink before wincing as the strong taste hits him. “It’s not like their second gender matters to me, anyway. I just coincidentally fell in love with them.”

“Aaand they also think you’re an omega.”

It sounds like an insult even when Minhyuk only states a fact, but Hyungwon just nods and has to agree because it grows even more ridiculous these past few days. “I can’t change the way I am, you know? Besides, I don’t want to.”

“I know. That’s why I ask you to join me tonight, relax a bit... maybe even find some partner you would be interested with.” Minhyuk winks, his hand offers his own glass in front of Hyungwon. They clink their glasses before gulping the rest of the whiskey, ready to welcome and embrace the night with all the various dizzying scents, mixed with the faint aroma of sweats, and the burning shot of straight alcohol.

* * *

The night goes on as more people come and more drinks have been refilled. Hyungwon keeps giggling beside Minhyuk, his head feels floaty as he’s been drinking too much. This is clearly not his usual self, but Hyungwon just can’t stop. His glass is still half-empty but he already attempts to order another shot.

“No!” Minhyuk grabs Hyungwon’s hand and guides it to place the glass on the table. As far as he likes to indulge the idea of dulling the younger’s pain, Minhyuk doesn’t really expect it would come this far. _Too_ far, if he can add. So he does what he thinks is best—dragging Hyungwon to the rest area while he keeps slurring awkward and somehow self-pitying sentences.

They weave through servers and reach a corridor with purple and blue neon lights, a line of mirrors filing the walls. Hyungwon can’t help but stare at one of his reflections, looking at how—as much as he hates the word— _delicate_ he is. Soft, pastel pink hair, face as cute as no alpha would possess. He doesn’t necessarily hate himself for this physical feature. He just wants people to stop comparing him with the others, and love him for who he truly is. Not because of his second gender.

“I understand, Won-ah,” Minhyuk grumbles as he feels Hyungwon’s body heavier, his hand tries to keep dragging him even when Hyungwon stops for a few seconds. His whining becomes worse and it’s not like Minhyuk is bored to listen to it or anything. It’s just that, Hyungwon deserves to date and even fall in love normally. Whatever that _normal_ would be in the future.

“Minhyuk-aaah.” Now Hyungwon wraps his arms at the older’s shoulders, his voice full with pathetic sobs. “Why can’t I fake my second gender in my ID card?” he says again, pouting scornfully. When Hyungwon is sulky like this, it’s hard to make him stop and just easier to let him get whatever he wants to say out.

“You know you were once mistaken as a minor when coming here for the first time last month, right? And I was _almost_ charged for bringing said minor here! How can you be more bothering?”

“Oh... you’re right... oh my God, Minhyuk-ah, I’m such a bother... I’m so useless in this life....” Hyungwon goes back sobbing ugly while Minhyuk forces him to perch on the white sofa. His eyes teary already and his pout is even more demanding.

“Stay here and I’ll get you some water.”

“What? Minhyuk, don’t leave me alone—”

“I’ll be super, hyper quick,” Minhyuk promises, although to Hyungwon it sounds unconvincing as hell. “Just—don’t go anywhere, okay?”

Hyungwon finally lets the older goes out again while waiting inside, his head still floaty and his heart unable to map what he should and even _could_ feel anymore.

* * *

Hyungwon takes a deep, deep breath when his eyes start widening. He sucks his breath again when he suddenly senses the unpleasant bathroom odor, Minhyuk’s creamy vanilla perfume mixed with his herbal mint scent, and generally people’s sweat that still lingers around. _Ew!_

The murmur of other people outside are boisterous. He doesn’t know he has to be grateful or not that this rest area is a separated room from the bathroom nearby. And, lucky him, it’s empty.

He starts to get sweaty as his throat gets sore. And _dang_ , Hyungwon feels so hot from the inside out. He doesn’t want to think of it, but he has some guesses...

The door hinges open before Hyungwon can think of anything. A guy with a light brown hair, height as tall as Hyungwon’s, and face as cute as a teddy bear, looks at him with surprise. This is not the right time to calculate someone’s physical attractions, but Hyungwon is lying if he said he’s not interested.

However, the second their gazes meet, Hyungwon quickly avoids it. His cheeks burn, but he hides it more because his current condition. Besides, he doesn’t want to encounter anyone other than Minhyuk who hasn’t come back for who knows how many minutes now!

But dang, God... Hyungwon can smell how tantalizing the man’s scent before him. Warm coffee... (or maybe cappuccino?), mixed with a faint white milk...

“Chae Hyungwon-ssi?” the man asks gently, although a slight worry can be heard from it. “Are you alright?”

Hyungwon raises his eyes before squinting them. “How do you know me?” he says back, but _fuck_ , why is his voice so hoarse and croaky right now? He should be intimidating, of all responses!

“Hyungwon-ssi, it’s okay. I’m Son Hyunwoo, your college... uh, friend?” The man smiles awkwardly, but Hyungwon recognizes him in an instant.

“Ah... the one who broadcasts LoveX in our campus radio every weekend,” Hyungwon nods, remembering Son Hyunwoo’s deep but gentle voice everyone seems to love. _That_ Son Hyunwoo who read his desperate letter in first year, saying he couldn’t love properly with an obvious CHW letters signed on it. And at the same time, Hoseok—his ex-boyfriend, the person his self-pitying letter was _sent_ _to_ —just _happened_ to be there, right beside Hyunwoo, lightly mentioning that he might know who the sender was.

 _God_... _!_ Hyungwon whines, holding the urge to facepalm himself. He wishes the older doesn’t recognize it was him, who was still madly in love with Hoseok after their sudden breakup. Because Hoseok is just so hot everyone including Hyungwon had been thirsting over him, and getting to be his boyfriend was the most perfect fairytale Hyungwon could ever get... until Hoseok said he’s exclusively dating omegas and was so sorry that Hyungwon wasn’t his “type”.

 _Riiiight, so much for the element of a first real boyfriend_.

Son Hyunwoo, the man who just stares and stands over there, suddenly leans in closer. He places one hand on Hyungwon’s forehead, feeling his temperature as boiling as sun. “Not to be disrespectful, but... looks like you’re in a—” 

Hyungwon blushes at his bluntness, nodding anxiously so that the man will not pronounce the word _rut_. It would definitely be embarrassing. 

“Does this happen every month? Is your partner here? I can get to—”

“No, Hyunwoo hyung. It’s... fine.” Hyungwon gulps. “And you can drop the formality. I’m just...” Hyungwon bites his bottom lip as he rubs both his arms, his breath now becomes even more ragged than before. Personally, he hates to be with a stranger in this condition, but Hyunwoo doesn’t seem like a threat. So Hyungwon just lets him be. “I’m perfectly fine. You don’t have to worry.”

The older frowns, and it looks so adorable, _God!_ Hyungwon wishes he could touch him, even with just the tip of his finger.

“Why?”

“Well, I mean, I’m basically _undesirable_. No one would harm me,” Hyungwon laments, his breath now shaky as cold starts to overwhelm him. His fever is getting harsher since he never mates properly with anyone. His sweet tooth—his craving for chocolate, or candy, or anything sugary in a particularly (huge) amount—would definitely start sooner. It’s normal between alphas who are unmated like him. It’s a compensation for not tasting any omega’s slick, and he can’t help but blush for realizing how intimate this can be. _And_ in front of a stranger, who happens to be Son Hyunwoo, one of the most respected students at their college.

If this embarrassing conversation keeps going on, Hyungwon swears he would strangle Minhyuk for coming too late, regardless he knows about his rut or not!

“I’m not trying to invite any bad luck, but you can’t possibly know.” Hyunwoo moves closer and takes a seat beside Hyungwon. “I’ll stay with you, and I promise I won’t do anything you don’t consent.”

Hyungwon frowns and wants to snaps, _What do you think I_ am _? An omega?_ But right at that moment, a wave of warm scent hits Hyungwon. He just realizes how the milk coffee aroma now surrounds him, calming and _still_ tantalizing. Or probably intoxicating. Hyungwon just bites his lip more and holds his urge to sniff or scent the older, because what would Son Hyunwoo think?

_Gosh, this can’t be even more embarrassing!_

“Mm, hyung?” Hyungwon sneaks a glance, which Hyunwoo responds with a quirked eyebrow and a quizzical look. He knows this is just his rut’s tendency taking over, but _gosh_ Hyungwon wants to squish those cheeks and kiss each of them softly before trailing his tongue over his sexy neck, sloppy hot saliva teasing his Adam’s apple—

Okay, he needs to stop. He gulps as hardly as possible before continuing, “You... your scent gland, is it always this pleasing?” Hyungwon holds his tongue when the older frowns. Did he say something wrong? But he has to know. “I-I mean, I’m not trying to be ignorant... it’s just, sometimes, beta’s scent gland is way fainter than... the others....” 

Hyungwon feels bad for saying this out loud. He wants to take it back if he can. Now fidgeting, and breathing slowly (so that Hyunwoo’s scent doesn’t control his rationality whatsoever), he waits as Hyunwoo extends his hand and for a second he thought Hyunwoo would caress Hyungwon’s cheek. He definitely would give in _willingly_ to that touch, yet all hopes dissipate when the older takes his hand back.

“Some betas just react differently to an alpha’s rut, or omega’s heat. They say that we are complementary or something.” Hyunwoo shrugs. His eyes look sad for a second, but Hyungwon might just delude himself. “Well, you can scent me if you want.”

Hyungwon, instead, has the urge to snap and say, _Of course, you offer such a thing to_ so _many people that both groups end up craving for your scent_. Besides, this has escalated so fast. Yet, he just shakes his head and mutters a shallow “okay”.

He kneels on the sofa, one foot on the floor to hold himself steady. His head now slightly taller than the older’s, as he places his hands on Hyunwoo’s shoulders, leaning and brushing the tip of his nose to the older’s nape.

He hears a little gasp, but it’s natural. What’s not is, the fact that Hyungwon is _allowed_ to scent anyone, moreover by Son Hyunwoo himself. You see, not many alphas— _nor_ even betas—let him scent them because he looks too delicate to be an alpha, _ugh_!

It was genuinely frustrating, and he senses his own scent becoming more stifling and slightly spicy. He’s sure Hyunwoo can feel his annoyance, the long-buried feeling only he can understand. He’s also worried that the older would leave after realizing his usual sweet, earthy soil scent is getting weaker. Hyungwon is usually considered as a lame, disappointing partner after all. (At least based on people who rejected him.)

“Hyungwon-ah, may I touch you?” The older glances sideways, breaking Hyungwon’s long thoughts that may never end. When the younger nods, he smiles—the kind of smile that calms Hyungwon, and probably lets the butterflies in his stomach flutter. Or, it’s just the usual beta thingy that can calm alpha to their greatest point, that Hyungwon had never felt before.

Hyunwoo then slowly presses his face to Hyungwon’s neck, his breath warm against the younger’s skin. It doesn’t take long before Hyungwon buries his face in Hyunwoo’s nape too, inhaling greedily as more coffee scents hit him like intoxicating chemicals. Only, this one is natural. And Hyungwon likes it.

Hyunwoo now circles his hand on Hyungwon’s back, holding him tight, as if he doesn’t want the younger to escape. If Hyunwoo could read mind, he would know for sure how much Hyungwon is willing to oblige to anything he orders, although he should probably feel weird. Or cautious.

Like, again, this has escalated way too quickly... and this is Son Hyunwoo, of all people. He shouldn’t take any advantage off of him!

“Son Hyunwoo.” Hyungwon hears himself call his name in a deep, desperate voice. He only gets a muffled “hmm” from the brown-haired man, so he inhales as much as he wants before he says what is in his mind, “I want to taste you, so bad. Is... is that okay?”

Hyunwoo suddenly pulls back and Hyungwon can’t help but feel like something is missing. “I would love to,” he replies, as softly as possible. He smiles apologetically when he declines, “But probably we can wait till next time?” He looks behind the younger’s shoulder before looking back at Hyungwon’s eyes. He whispers while smiling ruefully, “Someone looks like he’s about to bristle.”

At that word, Hyungwon turns back and sees Minhyuk with his mouth agape, and then closes it again, before looking at Hyunwoo suspiciously. It’s not a pleasant sight to see, but Hyungwon’s former oath to strangle his friend might still work after this.

“You know where to find me, Hyungwon-ah,” Hyunwoo continues, “I’ll follow whatever you need me to do.” Then, he places a hot, searing kiss on Hyungwon’s cheek before he winks flirtily. He walks away and salutes Minhyuk near the door, his back gone to the crowd outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm currently writing the second chapter and I wish I can update soon. In the meantime, keep loving Showhyung (´uωu`) 🐻🐢


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o~
> 
> I've finally posted the second chapter, and I just wanna say that as thing goes by I guess there would be some smut? If that really happens, I'll add some tags and warnings as well in the beginning of each chapter, just in case. I'm just wondering if the rating might change too, but I guess it will still be M for now. (♡´艸`)
> 
> Enjoy your Showhyung then~ ^3^/

Hyungwon chews his fifth—or maybe sixth—candy the next day, grateful his rut has calmed a little. He’d have to put up with it for five days more or so, unless it somehow ends sooner. But Hyungwon’s luck sucks, so that’s unlikely.

Last night, he insisted on staying in the rest area longer since Hyunwoo’s scent still lingered strongly there, which allowed his rut to calm a little. His sweet tooth still remains though, and he keeps chewing grape bubblegum during classes because that’s the only “quiet” candy everyone can tolerate.

Even this afternoon, Hyunwoo’s voice—gentle and deep like lapping waves—echoes through the corridor. The broadcasting club has announced that mid-term tests will be coming soon, and other nonsense about the university’s events, before wishing everyone on the so-called Valentine’s Day.

Yeah, a _very_ important input, since Hyungwon has seen people smooching each other here and there. _And_ some who are single like him choose to stay away from awkward places like bathrooms, locker rooms…

...and the cafeteria.

Hyungwon pulls out his phone and texts Minhyuk, _Seriously? Can’t we change place for lunch?_ He’s about to click send when his eyes are spotting Minhyuk... with an orange-haired guy straddling on his lap. Their lips mash against each other’s, craving and hungry for their partner’s taste—the guy even cups Minhyuk’s face now as he deepens their kiss, other crowds (who are mostly utterly lovey dovey as well) be damned.

And, _ew_ , Hyungwon can smell their scents and it’s overwhelming as hell!

_What the hell!_ Hyungwon blushes furiously as he makes a disgusted face, thinking about how and why Minhyuk could get a partner that fast. And not just _any_ guy, _oh my God..._ he might be mistaken but that radiant hair—now unruly and tangled with Minhyuk’s fingers—has shown enough proof that he’s Yoo Kihyun. The star guy from the broadcasting club, who’s taken Hoseok completely smitten. _So smitten_ that he decided to break up with Hyungwon.

Now, Hyungwon doesn’t hate Kihyun per se, and it’s not like he still has feelings for Hoseok. It’s simply... _a lot_ to take in.

Hyungwon’s brain freezes and in his panic state, he abruptly turns back, only to bump into other guys who were loudly chattering but who now go totally silent.

He rubs his forehead as he looks up. His eyes widen as he’s face to face with Son Hyunwoo. _The_ Son Hyunwoo! From yesterday! The guy whom he’s definitely not prepared to meet, not now, not in any version of the future.

“Oh, Hyungwon-ah!” Hoseok calls from Hyunwoo’s side, enough to stop Hyungwon’s thoughts and get him to take a step back.

“Hoseok hyung, Hyunwoo hyung,” he addresses them as his eyes meet another guy who seems to be in his first year. He looks fierce with chubby cheeks and a quizzical look. Probably a new member in the broadcasting club, and who is now perhaps wondering who Hyungwon is. “...and friend,” Hyungwon finishes his greeting, trying to smile normally. His eyes twitch a little but he quickly covers it by smiling even more widely.

“Lee Jooheon,” the new guy says as he extends his hand, and Hyungwon shakes it briefly.

_Fuck_ , he was already so torn and nervous after watching Minhyuk’s “business”, and now he ended up meeting (well, _bumping into_ ) Hyunwoo ~~and his abs, which are definitely hidden underneath his shirt.~~ He finally steps aside to let the three go inside. But upon seeing what’s exactly in their direct line of vision, they cough in an instant and avoid whatever they just saw seconds ago.

Jooheon is the first to whistle. “There’s definitely _a lot_ to unpack here.”

“Unpack is an understatement,” Hoseok retorts, hand rubbing his nose that’s getting crimson. “I’m more than happy to leave this place, though. Right, Hyungwon-ah?”

Hyungwon jolts from being called, but he just nods. This is so awkward, and he just wants to bolt through the corridor and dull all his senses, not wanting to hear the smooching noises and their sweet and soft herbal scents mixed together. His rut has quieted down, for now, sure, but with these _many_ people, even his faint sensitivity can still know what’s exactly happening.

“Are you alright?” This time, Hyunwoo asks, and there’s genuine worry in his eyes.

Hyungwon gulps, unprepared for the sudden care. _Just a typical beta thing_ , he muses, as he nods to let the others know he’s not affected.

“This place is dangerous, let’s find somewhere safer for you.” Hyunwoo, all of a sudden, grabs Hyungwon’s arm and drags him away from the cafeteria. The younger hears Hoseok stifle his giggle—their eyes meet for a split second and Hyungwon realizes in that instant that Hyunwoo doesn’t know. Jooheon, on the other hand, only looks at them incredulously as they move farther and farther away.

_Oh, well, guess this can be even more perplexing, after all._

* * *

Hyungwon’s breath becomes quick and shallow as he inhales as much oxygen as he can. They stop near a vending machine that sells snacks and beverages in an empty corridor. Hyunwoo still holds his hand tightly, not looking tired at all. With his one hand, he slips several coins and buys two chocolate breads, one mineral water for himself, and one strawberry milk Hyungwon chooses for himself as the older lets him.

After that, there’s only silence. The younger bites his lower lip, searching for ways to say something. He regrets not exercising more so that he’d look healthier, or stronger, but well, here he is. About to be called an omega by Hyunwoo...

“I can’t believe you chose such a partner, Hyungwon-ah,” Hyunwoo accuses, his breathing becoming slow as if he is trying to control whatever rage has consumed him.

Hyungwon just frowns, but the older continues.

“First, he left you alone last night, for who knows how long. Sure, his scent had marked the whole place so that others wouldn’t stay anywhere near you. But you could’ve been in danger!”

Hyungwon stays silent—well, more like, holding in his laugh so hard that his stomach hurts. Hoseok’s right... kind of. That look he gave him earlier could mean anything. Either this would be fun, or just downright disastrous.

“You mean Minhyuk? He’s not my partner, he’s—”

“Of course he’s not. He _just_ got another omega _without_ your knowledge.” Hyunwoo’s breathing is now ragged. “And on Valentine's Day, for God’s sake!”

“Hyunwoo hyung, calm down,” Hyungwon tightens his grip on the older’s hand, asking him silently to even his breathing. His other hand caresses Hyunwoo’s arm, and he’s definitely surprised. Hyunwoo doesn’t only have gorgeous abs, but also mouthwatering biceps and triceps. They might not be as thick as Hoseok’s though, but definitely _still_ sexy. He stops his embarrassing touches when he feels the older’s gaze on him. Hyungwon blushes and takes his hand away as Hyunwoo smiles softly. His gaze has become tender, not as furious as before.

Hyungwon clears his throat to neutralize his former creepiness. “Minhyuk is _not_ my partner,” he explains, looking into Hyunwoo’s hypnotizing eyes as the older looks at him like he just defended a criminal. “I’m serious, hyung. He’s a nice person, _and_ his own person. He’s been nice to me all this time, and of course he can do anything with anyone he wants.” He licks his lips rather nervously. After all, Hyunwoo has to know that Minhyuk isn’t a threat to Kihyun, right? Because Hoseok is Hyunwoo’s friend and Kihyun is Hoseok’s crush. He certainly doesn’t understand the situation, but his best friend Minhyuk deserves love, too.

“Well, that sounds very toxic to me. What about you?”

_Toxic, huh..._ “What about me?”

“You deserve someone that can take care of you, too.”

Hyungwon’s eyebrows furrow, holding back the urge to tell Hyunwoo to stop and just blatantly admit he’s not an omega. Instead, he only says, “I can take care of myself. And, if Minhyuk isn’t around, I’ve got my parents. They’ve been really supportive, you know.” Hyungwon huffs senselessly. Probably a bit offended. As if there were _that many people_ just waiting for their chance to mate him, or something.

There aren’t, obviously. And it’s insulting to assume so, because then Hyungwon feels Hyunwoo just wants to joke about him.

Hyunwoo seems to realize his mistake as he quickly apologizes, “I’m sorry, Hyungwon-ah. I know you can protect yourself too. I’m just... worried, I guess.”

Hyungwon just pouts and looks around, clearly avoiding Hyunwoo’s gaze.

“And if I can be of any help... I’d like to replace Minhyuk. I mean, replace him in taking care of you, that is.”

_What?_ Hyungwon turns his head around, eyes widening at the older. _The Son Hyunwoo? The respected student? Genuinely asking me out? Or am I just hallucinating right now?_

“You’re asking me out?”

“Yes—no—I mean—” Hyunwoo stutters, his eyes fluttering as he tries to find the right words. He takes a deep deep breath before saying, “It’s up to you, of course. I’m just offering. And I won’t take advantage of you.”

_Of course you won’t,_ Hyungwon muses.

“We don’t have to do anything that you don’t like. It’s just... my scent gland is quite stronger than that of the other betas. It can be really calming during any ruts and heats, not to mention it can dull your scents, too.” Hyunwoo looks at Hyungwon expectantly. “Like Minhyuk’s.”

Hyungwon quirks his eyebrows. _Really? Minhyuk again? How obsessed is this guy to win me over from Minhyuk?_

“Are we... like, dating?” Hyungwon finally asks, his heart hammering loudly in a very hopeful way.

“No. You don’t have to. It’s just like you and Minhyuk. You can do anything with anyone you want.”

_Dating is exactly what I want!_ He screams internally, desperately. Outside Hyungwon sighs, biting his lips again, wary of the outcome of this ridiculous arrangement. But if he refuses, he might never get the chance again to be loved—or at least taken care of—by any other person this gently. Even if he has to lie.

Ah, but, before anything else, he has something to explain to Hyunwoo.

“I sense that we’ll be like, friends with benefits... or something,” he starts, and Hyunwoo nods, letting him continue. “So I figure there are some things you need to know beforehand.” Hyunwoo nods again, and Hyungwon takes a deep breath. “First, my scent gets weaker from time to time. It’s because I’ve never mated properly, and I think I don’t plan to in the near future. You _have to_ be okay with that.” As Hyungwon sees the older’s approval, he inhales again. His past ruts have been rough since he’s only been accompanied by rut suppressants—prescribed by Dr. Shin, his doctor since childhood. They taste bitter and mostly make his throat feel dry like a desert, dulling all his sensitive senses in a total torture.

“You know the drill,” Hyungwon continues. “It’s unpleasant. It smells spicy and stifling, something clearly _undesirable_.”

“It’s okay, Hyungwon-ah—”

“You _won’t_ get any benefit at all. That is, until my scent gland has gone back to normal, I guess.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t immediately reply and only stares at him in understanding.

“Second,” Hyungwon says, slowly this time, his eyes locked with Hyunwoo’s deeply, “Hoseok was my ex. It is far in the past and now I have no feelings for him whatsoever. But I don’t want to make anything awkward between you two.” There. He said it. The time bomb he’d been so afraid to drop.

“Lee Hoseok was—” Hyunwoo’s eyes widen, realization seemingly flashing through his mind. “You are CHW? The one who sent a letter saying _I can’t love properly_ to our radio?”

Hyungwon’s cheeks gradually grow aflame. The only thing he can do is facepalm himself. Of all the sensitive topics Hyunwoo might offend him with, Hoseok just _has_ to be the one... yeah, what did he expect anyway?

“So...? Deal?” Hyungwon stretches out a hand for Hyunwoo to shake.

Hyunwoo is a little taken aback when being given that question, but he nods, more solemnly this time. He clears his throat to hide his surprise and shakes Hyungwon’s hand. “Yeah, deal.”

If not for his sexy abs, and his adorable face, Hyungwon would definitely have second thoughts. But _gosh_ , those crinkles in the corner of Hyunwoo’s eyes, and the way his plump rosy lips curl into a smile... Hyungwon finally knows how breathtaking this man is! Whatever will happen will happen later, this deal might not be as bad as it seems. He’s kinda sure of it.

* * *

The first thing Hyungwon does once his class ends is to pick Minhyuk up from his class and drag him away from Kihyun. The orange-haired guy gives them a sullen look at this sudden intrusion, but Hyungwon needs to tell Minhyuk about what just happened.

“Hyungwon-ah,” Minhyuk whines as they reach an empty corridor, away from the entrance, and then go inside a supply room. The door clicks shut behind them. The smells of dust and chemicals fill the air, but at least the humans’ scents aren’t around to sense. “Kihyun and I have an appointment.”

“I know. I’m sorry. This will be quick.” Hyungwon bites his lips, unsure where to start. “You know Son Hyunwoo? The guy we met yesterday?”

Minhyuk huffs as he folds his arms. “Yeah, what about him?”

“Well... he thinks _you’re_ my mate or something, but then you dumped me for Kihyun, so...”

“So he doesn’t approve of our relationship?”

“It would be so much easier if it just ends there,” Hyungwon quips, brows furrowing deep in frustration. “He offered to replace _you_ to take care of me. He clearly thinks I was in heat and that losing you means I’m in grave danger or something.”

Minhyuk automatically cackles before covering his mouth with his hands. When he looks up to see how upset Hyungwon is, he doesn’t bother holding his laughter in anymore and just laughs out loud on his best friend’s face. “Won-ah, you can’t possibly be telling me that you went along with Hyunwoo’s misunderstanding?”

“I didn’t mean to at first, but this is the first time someone confessed to me! Although in a bit of a twisted way.” Hyungwon groans. “I’m just afraid he’d leave after knowing I’m not what he expects me to be.”

“I won’t judge you, Won-ah,” Minhyuk says in understanding. “Who knows. Maybe after everything, he will fall for you for real.”

“He told me to come to his place tonight and I don’t want to ruin anything,” Hyungwon finally admits. “My current scent sucks, Min. I might need to cover it with some omega perfume or something, if you know any.”

“You know, Won-ah, as much as I hate that you’re going through all this madness you just mentioned, I will hate it even more if you can’t have a partner _ever_.” Minhyuk places a hand on his chin, which Hyungwon responds with an annoyed sigh. “I think I know some recommended places where you can find such products, but you’ll have to choose it yourself. I’m as clueless as you are about what you could use.”

“Okay, I can ask my mom later.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widen. “Are you crazy? What would she say?”

“What choice do I have, Min? The internet would most likely give results for _real_ omegas. Alphas faking their scents is a rare case to see, so there might be no helpful site to rely on. And I don’t want to mess up.”

“Fine. Do what you can. But call me when things go downhill, okay? You don’t have to do all these things just to get a date.”

“I know. But you also said to me that I can practically get whomever I want. So just, give me some credit, will you?”

Minhyuk nods, patting Hyungwon’s shoulder to give him good luck. Then, they part ways, fingers crossed for their respective plans for tonight.

* * *

Minhyuk really meant his words when he said he knows some recommended places. The only problem is, all those perfume stores require pre-orders weeks, or even _months,_ before purchase. All of them are exclusive products that are not sold widely, made for alphas (or anyone rich enough) who wants to use it.

Minhyuk doesn’t reply to any of Hyungwon’s messages after that, and it’s already 6 pm. Hyunwoo has invited him at 7, and he surely doesn’t want to come late.

Asking his mom? Well, turns out both of them are already out on a date, leaving a note taped on the fridge door, telling Hyungwon to cook the food in their microwave. He’s starving and he can definitely steam some vegetables or heat up their fried chicken leftovers, but no time. Hyunwoo and omega perfume are the priorities right now!

In the end, Hyungwon does search information on the internet, hoping silently that there would be anything he can use for tonight.

Once he’s done, Hyungwon puts on his best clothes—his favorite white lace choker, a white shirt coupled with a white sleeveless top underneath, complete with black skinny jeans. He even takes the time to choose from his collection of gold chains, picks one with small-sized chains and then circle it around his waist. He snaps the clasp of one of the tiny chains, making the accessory wrap tight around him.

Well, at least if he can’t cover his pathetic scent, he still looks sexy and decent to stare at. Hyunwoo can only see the chain if he decides to fold up his top or just strip Hyungwon bare, though.

He quickly puts on light make-up and bolts out of his house, heading to the area near Hyunwoo’s apartment after booking a taxi online.

* * *

Hyungwon arrives at the minimarket near Hyunwoo’s apartment, but he didn’t expect it would be _this close_ to the building. Although only a few blocks away, Hyungwon feels he might be caught at any time if he’s not careful.

Nevertheless, he barges in through a glass door and skips some products with giant sale signs, going right to the aisle that sells perfume and the like. He almost trips over his own feet when he notices someone familiar bending in front of the middle shelf before realizing Hyungwon’s presence.

“Ah, Hyungwon-ah!” The man, Lee Jaehwan, waves his hand as he gestures the younger to come closer. A shopping basket hangs from his right hand, but what catches Hyungwon’s attention the most is his other hand that holds what he might also be searching for.

“Planning to meet someone, too?” Jaehwan asks casually. Hyungwon’s mind now focuses again on the many choices for the perfume he’d like to use. They have the alpha scents, the omega scents, and—if Hyungwon is not mistaken—a pheromone perfume that only has one remaining bottle, placed in the far end of the shelf.

“Um, yeah,” Hyungwon answers, hand reaching as far as it can to take the bottle down from the shelf. “Anyway, do you happen to know how to use this? Is this safe?”

Jaehwan’s eyes widen. “That’s what I’m looking for!”

Hyungwon immediately steps back. “Nope. I saw it first,” he retorts, only to make the older pout. His cheeks puff up and he looks so cute, although probably Jaehwan’s partner—Hongbin—would gladly stare down piercingly at _anyone_ who so much as dares to ogle him. Hyungwon knows because Hongbin is in the dance club with him, and Jaehwan visits the other there often.

“So? Is this safe?” Hyungwon repeats, calmer this time as Jaehwan has composed his expression too. “Especially if, uh, used by someone like me?” Jaehwan is about to open his mouth when Hyungwon, again, surprises him with the question. 

“You know, all these products are meant for betas, thus it’s only normal if you apply it to a beta,” he explains, and then tilts his head in deep consideration. “But I won’t judge you. I suppose it would be safe but it might be ranging differently to different types of people. And, as far as I know, it wouldn’t have an immediate effect on alphas. Only some pre-heat scents after one to two hours, perhaps.” He sighs. “I’m not sure how long it will last.”

“Okay.” Hyungwon nods, flipping the bottle to read the instruction at a glance. “Why would some betas need products like this? And to be sold so—” he makes a gesture with both his arms. “—widely? Openly? You guys have so many privileges.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Jaehwan quips as he rolls his eyes playfully. He then leans in closer to Hyungwon so no one could hear them. “Some betas just have such alpha and omega kinks, you know.” Hyungwon blushes at this but Jaehwan just smirks. “And I don’t want to have the usual scenting thing all types of people have experienced. I wanna spice things up with Hongbin by doing some pheromone-inducing sex,” he finishes, taking some distance from Hyungwon who gets even redder now. He pats the younger’s shoulders as he continues rather ruefully, “But of course you’re the lucky one to have it. So yeah, good luck with your date tonight!” Jaehwan winks, and then turns back and walks to another aisle, leaving Hyungwon in a puzzled, perplexed state.

* * *

“Hyungwon-ah.”

Hyungwon stops in his track when he hears that deep and gentle voice, right behind him. He tightens his grips on the things he is about to buy and turns around slowly to find Hyunwoo—as expected—staring at him with a quizzical look.

“Hey,” the older continues, “I was afraid I had been mistaken, but I’m so glad you’re here. Did you read my text?”

Hyungwon raises his eyebrows. _His text? Oh, right..._ He glances down, his phone is inside his small leather bag. And both his hands are behind his back now, busy hiding not only the perfume, but also a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

_Fuck!_

He smiles, hoping it wouldn’t look suspicious. He feels his cheeks warm as though he were just caught buying something he shouldn’t. Only this time, he’s already of the appropriate age.

“I’m sorry. I’m, uh... busy looking for chocolate,” Hyungwon blurts out whatever comes to his mind. “For you. Uh, it was supposed to be a surprise, and now it’s not anymore—oh. I should probably stop talking....” He bites his inner cheeks as his heart pounds loudly. _C’mon, Hyunwoo, just back out of here for a while and let me pay for this!_

“You’re not in the aisle of shelves where the chocolate is, though.”

Hyungwon’s lips part open as he lets out a tiny yelp, a tingling sensation creeping up his arms. “I-I was lost,” he stammers, only to have Hyunwoo stare at him incredulously. Hyungwon is sure the older doesn’t believe him, until he hears Hyunwoo chuckle sweetly at his answer.

“I’m messing with you, Hyungwon-ah.” He winks, and Hyungwon might be dead from the cuteness overload if not for his fear of getting caught. “You can go to the cashier first. I’ll be quick in picking up what I want to get.”

“Yeah. Okay. On it.” Hyungwon nods as he circles around the older, hands still close to his back to keep his purchases hidden, before dashing to the cashier and picking up a chocolate bar from a nearby shelf. He wishes that Hyunwoo didn’t pay him so much attention at such a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Also, shoutout to DopamineX for beta-ing this chapter. I'm really really grateful. ♡´>ᴗ<`♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut and I didn't know I can pull it off, yeeet. (*>艸<)
> 
> I hope you can enjoy reading it! :3

Hyungwon quickly sprays the pheromone perfume near his neck, his nape now smelling like a fresh red apple and a mix of thick, mouthwatering honey. It’s faintly seductive, coursing through his body, his lace choker doing nothing to mask the smell. For a split second, it tingles the receptors in his nose, indulging his own craving for something sweet.

The scent then starts to dissipate little by little, leaving not a single trace until the perfume smell around him is completely dulled. Cold night air breezes through him and he shivers. The usual, normal scents from people strolling around waft through his nose as Hyungwon tries to sniff the perfume, in case it’s still lingering.

Hyungwon frowns when nothing passes his senses. His thirst has been gnawing at him since the delectable scent from the perfume awakened something in him seconds ago. And now he’s worried because he has left his suppressant at home.

_Is that supposed to happen?_

He tries to turn his head, wondering if one full spray is not enough to give any effect. But he wants to be careful, so he places his perfume inside his leather bag and waits for Hyunwoo patiently.

“Hyungwon-ah!” The older waves his hand once he spots Hyungwon outside the glass door. Now that Hyungwon is not in his panicked state, he can see how gorgeous Hyunwoo is tonight. His sandy brown hair is styled neatly, and his black shirt with a pair of jeans does his good looks a lot of justice. If Hyungwon can’t control himself, he might’ve already drooled embarrassingly right now.

“Hey,” Hyungwon waves back once they’re face to face. He notices that Hyunwoo is probably one to two centimeters shorter than him, if not the same height as him, though that doesn’t make his physical features any less sensual. Hyungwon has functioning eyes too and he definitely wouldn’t mind throwing himself out under the older’s charm.

And now Hyungwon is cursed after ogling Hyunwoo too much. His hand itches to touch the older—just, _anywhere_ he can. He definitely won’t mind. He feels Hyunwoo stare at him, clearly amused as it’s evident on his face. Hyungwon just smiles before he slowly, reluctantly intertwines their fingers together. His heart leaps when Hyunwoo holds his hand securely with his own, tightening his grip as he returns Hyungwon’s smile.

“Shall we go now?”

Hyungwon nods obediently, his cheeks getting warm and his heart racing even more than before. _Son Hyunwoo_ , he muses, eyes focusing on the older’s back and his face can’t possibly get even redder, _what have you done to me?!_

* * *

Hyunwoo’s apartment is on floor 5. And it’s supposed to be a short journey if not for his warm scent floating around them. Hyungwon, inevitably, gets dizzy and probably even a _little_ bit excited.

Well, Hyungwon doesn’t know what Hyunwoo’s plan is for tonight, though. So he probably should play it cool unless he wants the older to run away like most of his crushes did in the past.

As they wait for the elevator to arrive at their destination, Hyungwon keeps biting his lower lip. He sneaks some glances towards the older, their hands still interlacing tightly as the elevator goes up and up. The pink-haired man tries his best not to swoon, or—even more embarrassingly—sniff Hyunwoo’s nape, and he manages to do so until the sliding door of the elevator finally opens.

Hyungwon secretly sighs when Hyunwoo leads him to where he stays. He feels his hand get clammy and tingly a little bit. He hasn’t processed much of this reaction when Hyunwoo’s door clicks open. His pleasant milk coffee scent suddenly fills the air, trapping Hyungwon’s senses, sucking his breath out as the older looks at him worriedly.

“Hyung,” Hyungwon rasps out, his voice cautious yet slightly needy. He blushes as Hyunwoo’s attention now focuses solely on him. “I—I’m—” he hasn’t finished his sentence when his stomach growls, loud and long enough for both of them to know it’s real. Hyungwon blushes even more and takes a glimpse at the older, only to find him laughing so melodiously that Hyungwon feels his heart flutter.

“I’ve made you some dinner,” Hyunwoo leans in as he whispers in his ear, making Hyungwon jolt a little as the older’s breath tickles the sensitive skin of his ear. Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to notice it, but Hyungwon makes a mental note not to let his guard down.

After taking their shoes off, they make their way through the living room. Hyungwon notices a built-in shelf on one side of the wall, the spines showing many titles on criminology. The window beside it shows the city lights as the blinds are left open. Two potted plants are placed near the entertainment center, and Hyungwon takes a step closer to find that Hyunwoo has stacked a lot of music and movie discs. Some board games, a DVD player, and a stereo system are near the huge TV. Hyungwon can’t help but stare and sigh in awe.

“This is such a huge place for one person,” Hyungwon comments, turning his head as Hyunwoo has placed his grocery bag on the kitchen table. He follows the older to the dining table, helping him organize a bottle of oil, a pack of tea and instant coffee, a bag of sugar, and other ingredients in the kitchen cabinet.

Hyungwon feels a little guilty as he glances at the food served behind him. The steam wafting up from it, and the spicy burned flavour from the dish, has made his stomach quietly growl again. He hasn’t thought of what he should say when Hyunwoo tugs his hand and leads him to the table.

“I make you _kimbap,_ salmon _bulgogi_ , and _dubu jorim_ ,” he presents him with a wide smile, making Hyungwon hold back his scream since Hyunwoo looks so adorable when he smiles so genuinely. _God,_ Hyungwon just wishes he wouldn’t die in that instant ‘cause of this cuteness overload. “Is there anything else you want? I can make you some dessert if you’re still hungry.”

“No,” Hyungwon says, quickly snaps out of his zoning out. He has no idea which one is more mouthwatering now—Hyunwoo, with his irresistible charm, or the food that looks so delectable to his stomach. Hyungwon just smiles to cover up his nervousness, and then sits on one of the chairs next to Hyunwoo’s.

Hyungwon puts enough rice and the side dishes Hyunwoo has made for him into his bowl, careful not to overfill it. They eat in silence for a little while, before Hyungwon finally speaks, “So, do you make food for yourself like this every day?”

“Oh?” Hyunwoo raises his eyebrows, as if surprised by the question, before he chuckles and replies with a short, “No.” He swallows his food before he continues, “I live with my parents here. My mom had to go on a business trip to another city and my dad decided to go with her. She’s an architect and my dad is more than happy to assist her.” Hyunwoo looks at Hyungwon rather sheepishly, letting the story be consumed by the younger. “Well, he’s probably just bored being with me while mom’s away at work. She’s the breadwinner, after all.”

Hyungwon nods, suddenly hoping it’s not just some random coincidence that Hyunwoo has asked him to be his friend-with-benefit, and has then invited him here while there’s no one around.

Not that Hyungwon is suspicious or anything, it’s just... well, perhaps he’s just too cautious since he’s not used to this kind of situation. He’s still _very_ nervous, after all.

“What about you, Hyungwon-ah?”

_Gosh, the way he pronounces my name,_ Hyungwon groans inside, his heart suddenly hammering. “My alpha mom works in a forensic lab, and my omega mom is an art teacher. They’re both pretty busy during working days, so yeah.” He grins, hopefully in a way that can charm Hyunwoo as much as the older has charmed him this entire evening. “They always order me to heat the food in the microwave, though.”

Hyunwoo chuckles at that, rather politely. No one talks after that, until they finish their food, and Hyunwoo pours two glasses of water for the two of them. 

“So... what’s the plan for tonight?” Hyungwon asks, after his stomach is full and Hyunwoo has led them to sit shoulder to shoulder in the living room.

The older looks sideways at Hyungwon before he reveals, “Since it's Valentine's Day... I kinda have a gift for you?” Hyunwoo shifts and walks towards the entertainment center. He opens one of the cabinets and brings out a medium-sized pillow/plushie—a grey bear, with round big eyes and cute plump white lips, covered in what looks like a mini version of a bear onesie.

“Nunugom!” Hyungwon squeals, his heart bursting with excitement. He looks at Hyunwoo, still unable to grasp the fact that the older would go this far on their _first date_ —if Hyungwon could call that, of course—not long after they declare themselves as just friends-with-benefits.

_Oh, Lord..._ Hyungwon’s own gift, which is just the regular chocolate bar from the local minimarket, can’t even compare to Hyunwoo’s special gift.

“Is this really for me?” Hyungwon asks in an incredulous tone, as his arms hug the plushie tightly to his chest. He knows he might look childish and embarrassing in front of the respected student Son Hyunwoo right now, but he’s beyond excited. He practically couldn’t care less. “How did you get one?”

“Well,” Hyunwoo scratches his head, which Hyungwon’s sure is not itchy at all, “I worked part-time in their company during winter break to promote their new merch. And they gave me Nunugom in Christmas. So, really, it’s nothing.”

“It’s _not_ nothing,” Hyungwon happily corrects. “I like it.”

“I would give you another—”

“No, hyung, this is _perfect_ ,” Hyungwon interjects as he feels that the older isn’t particularly confident with what he has given him so far. “I have a _lot of_ Zizigom merch at home as it’s one of my favorites, but Nunugom is the best. I’ll cherish it.” 

Hyunwoo just nods, seemingly happy with Hyungwon’s reaction.

“As for you...” Hyungwon is about to rummage his bag when his apple-honey scent hits him. He covers his nose as the scent gets stronger, and he looks at Hyunwoo in panic. “Hyung,” he says, in a muffled voice, right when Hyunwoo looks at him worriedly. His breath ragged and his face flushed. He tries his best to continue speaking even when he starts to feel light-headed. “This shouldn’t happen. I... I thought the scent was—” Hyungwon’s words are cut as a wave of lust and arousal hits him. His whole body feels hot and he starts to sweat. He can’t help but whimper. The only thing he knows is that Hyunwoo immediately hugs him, tightly, as he strokes his back in a comforting manner. Hyungwon inhales the older’s warm coffee scent deeply, his body not willing to let go, as his mind races to search for more, and more....

* * *

Hyungwon can’t sleep, not at all. Not after the pheromone scent has awakened his body in so many right ways, that all Hyungwon can think of is just more sweet scents, and even slicks that he can taste _right away_.

_So this is how it feels to be “affected” by omega’s heat,_ he figures, only it’s for a whole different reason. He has been in Hyunwoo’s tight embrace for God knows how long. The older has picked him up bridal style to his room, and now they lie tangled with each other. Hyungwon’s still sniffing Hyunwoo’s nape, it’s the only antidote he could get to control the madness inside his brain—and inside his pants as well, somehow.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry...” he keeps murmuring those words while his gaze is still hazy. Hyunwoo, on the other hand, says it’s okay and that Hyungwon can keep scenting him as much as he wants.

Hyunwoo’s warmth radiates against the high temperature of his body, and all Hyungwon can think of right now is just to drape himself around the older before he devours him in an unsightly manner. _Ugh,_ he ponders, Hyunwoo really doesn’t deserve this.

They stay like that for a few more minutes before Hyungwon can’t take it anymore. He shifts a little in Hyunwoo’s embrace before climbing over the older, hands on either sides of Hyunwoo’s head. As he leans closer, he hears the older inhale audibly, holding his breath, but Hyungwon ignores it. Their faces are mere inches away now, lips almost touching, his slow warm breath tickling the older’s skin.

Hyungwon has no idea what he wants to do exactly but all he can think of is to leave a nice, long-lasting mark on Hyunwoo’s skin as he licks his Adam’s apple. He trails his tongue in the same spot, slowly, teasingly, over and over again, making Hyunwoo finally moan. A smile plastered on Hyungwon’s face as his lips kiss and suck that sexy neck deeply in an attempt to leave some actual marks.

“Hyungwon-ah,” Hyunwoo calls him, probably asking him to slow down.

But Hyungwon has grown impatient and he needs more than just their previous, very passive scenting. He desperately needs something more intense. 

“Hyung.” He glances up, eyes begging and lips pouting as he feels Hyunwoo doesn’t agree with what he just did. “We should continue where we left off yesterday.” Hyungwon can see how the older raises his brows, genuine curiosity mixed with a wary flicker in his eyes. And honestly, Hyungwon hates that. He bites his lips as he thinks of ways to convince Hyunwoo that this is alright. His mind takes over pretty soon, though. Before he can comprehend what act he could initiate, his hand slowly trails over Hyunwoo’s cheeks, down to his neck, and then his chest, before gripping the older’s right hand and placing it on his waist. And all the while, Hyunwoo follows his hand movement, now his eyes are staring deeply into Hyungwon’s.

Hyungwon holds back his grunt, feeling very sure that what he sees in Hyunwoo’s perfect eyes is pure lust, hands and (probably) heart are ready to roam over his body. He leans in again, this time with no hesitation, as he lets their lips touch. Softly, at first. Just little pecks that might stay a little bit longer than what they’re meant to.

Then, Hyunwoo wraps his arm around Hyungwon’s back tightly, all of a sudden, pulling the younger closer as he deepens their kiss and slightly forces his mouth open. Hyungwon obliges willingly, fervently kissing the older. He cups Hyunwoo’s cheeks again as his other hand tries to slide down his own shirt, letting his shoulders bare for Hyunwoo to stare at, or better yet, touch.

“Hyungwon, baby, slow down,” Hyunwoo whispers as the other starts to seem impatient, the pet name itself having enough effect to make Hyungwon focus on him again.

For a moment, they just stare at each other. Their chests are heaving, constantly racing to get more oxygen.

One side of Hyungwon’s shirt has slid open, and he’s sure he looks sexy enough to reply to him in a seductive tone. “Did you say something, hyung?” He nibbles on the older’s lip a bit, as Hyunwoo still tries to catch his breath. “I couldn’t hear it clearly.”

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath for one last time, gently pushing away a lock of hair on Hyungwon’s forehead, before he finally says, “I want you to slow down, baby.”

_And dear God, that word! That exact pet name!_ Hyungwon curses inside his head as his heart bursts out with feelings. Maybe the intensity of his rut has got way stronger, infecting him with these crazy ideas that even just a small, sweet name is more than enough to get him so hyperventilated. Or maybe it’s the pheromone perfume working its magic that Hyungwon now feels giddy.

Either way, that new name Hyunwoo just gave him is perfect. Hyungwon smiles sweetly before going back to devour the older’s mouth.

* * *

Son Hyunwoo honestly has no idea if he’s doing things right—hell, he even has no idea if he gets the younger’s point right. He clearly heard Hyungwon saying that Hyunwoo wouldn’t get _any_ benefit, just this afternoon. And now they’re already on each other’s skin. And Hyunwoo is almost losing his mind whenever those hot, thick lips are sealed on his own.

Hyungwon seems impatient, though. He lightly bites Hyunwoo’s lips whenever his hands are slacking off, and Hyunwoo’s just afraid once he places his hands further than just on the younger’s hips, he would completely lose it.

Hyunwoo won’t lie that he’s curious, though. He feels what’s inside the fabric, something circling around Hyungwon’s slim waist. He slips one hand beneath it, hands immediately touching the cold chain. The younger whimpers as Hyunwoo pulls the chain a little, his other hand pressing Hyungwon’s back so that they would get even closer. “Strip for me, babe,” he whispers, before his brain could even think of what he was just saying. He runs the tips of his fingers on Hyungwon’s naked shoulder, making the younger shudder. He obliges, anyway. The other side of the shirt slides down slowly, and before long, Hyungwon is only in his sleeveless top.

Hyunwoo inhales sharply, his breath hitching. His eyes are savoring the ethereal beauty in front of him. Hyungwon chuckles at that reaction, bending down again, his lips close to Hyunwoo’s ear when he teases, “Wanna help me get the rest of it off, hyung?”

Hyungwon doesn’t stop there. When Hyunwoo is still quiet for a few seconds, the younger demands answers by nibbling Hyunwoo’s ear. Licking the outer shell, leaving hot traces of his soft tongue along his neck, before he twirls the wet muscle near his nape.

“Hyungwon-ah,” he calls, more seductively this time, “babe, you sure you just want me to help you with taking your clothes off?” Despite being intoxicated with what Hyungwon just did, Hyunwoo manages to get his hand on the younger’s butt. He squeezes it and drags him closer, a loud moan escapes Hyungwon’s lips as their lengths touch through their trousers.

“You know the answer already, hyung,” Hyungwon rasps out, biting his lower lip, thoughts getting frantic as he straightens himself and yanks his top almost effortlessly. His chains clink and shine bright under the light of the bedside golden lamp.

Hyunwoo has no idea how he can keep breathing normally as Hyungwon has shown his sexy form without hesitation. He wouldn’t be surprised if he were found dead as the younger now straddles him and grinds his hips down some more.

“So, you ready to help?” Hyungwon murmurs, letting their lips touch as he bites the older’s lower lip. Hyunwoo—for the nth time that day—stays silent at first, before he sucks Hyungwon’s sinful tongue and crushes their mouths together, deeply and fervently kissing the younger, until they’re out of breath.

“Anything you want, babe,” Hyunwoo finally replies when they part for a bit, both their chests still heaving as they try to inhale enough air. He’s still unsure of what he’s capable of doing, but he certainly looks forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm currently writing chapter 4 and I hope it can be updated soon. ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to [DopamineX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX) for beta-ing this chapter (and the previous chapters too) and making this story gazillion times better. I'm so grateful to have your help, I love you so much. (*>艸<) 💓💓💓

The next few days seem like days-long hide-and-seek to Hyungwon—chaotic, he thinks. 

After spending their night together, he sleeps over at Hyunwoo’s place, wakes up in the morning with a mouth almost full of saliva. He nearly drools but he sips and gulps it quickly. His sweet tooth is back again and he’s not sure why. He then silently pulls away from Hyunwoo’s embrace—the older’s hand still around his waist. And as much as Hyungwon likes how peaceful Hyunwoo’s expression is when he’s deep in sleep, he can’t just lick the older where he wants and taste his scent all over again after what happened the night before.

_Oh, yeah, what happened last night huh…_ he thinks bitterly as his mind scrambles back to several hours ago. Hyunwoo had been so gentle with him, planting soft kisses on his skin, sucking his neck and leaving some marks as his fingers pinched and played with his nipples. Hyungwon couldn’t hold back his moan and his hip kept grinding down against the older’s. He felt light-headed, he just wanted to be with Hyunwoo.

When the older’s hand slipped inside his pants, he gasped in ecstasy. He whimpered, lust consuming him as Hyunwoo’s fingers trailed down his spine, making him shiver.

“Are you okay, Hyungwon-ah?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice deep, his tone worried.

Hyungwon slowly nodded, only to meet his intense, concerned eyes. It was only for a split second, since Hyunwoo quickly schooled his expression to be neutral and smiled at him. But even then, after such a long time, once again Hyungwon felt, somehow, discouraged. “Did... did I do okay?”

“You’re great, Hyungwon-ah,” Hyunwoo answered, his arms now snaking around Hyungwon’s waist in a rather possessive manner. “I need to ask something, though... do you need to prepare?”

“Pre—?” _Prepare?_ Hyungwon was taken aback, staring at the older questioningly, before full realization finally dawned on him. _Dang it!_ he mentally cursed, he forgot that he was supposed to be an omega. And the lube he just bought was lying uselessly, kept hidden in his bag. “I...” Hyungwon trailed off, eyes blinking rapidly, only to be cut off again by Hyunwoo.

“It’s okay, Won-ah,” he said in a calming voice, “we don’t need to hurry. I can give you some head, but we don’t have to go all the way today.”

_What? What does it mean? What did Son Hyunwoo just imply?!_ Hyungwon wasn’t even able to process all the things that happened before him as Hyunwoo pressed his thumb on the slit of his length, causing him to gasp due to rippling electricity flowing through him. 

They were just doing _that_ afterwards, some touching here and there, and basically just Hyungwon clinging onto Hyunwoo as he couldn’t comprehend the meaning behind all of it. 

They even took a bath together and Hyunwoo was just being Hyunwoo, pleasuring the younger as if that was the most important thing in the world...

Peeking a glance at Hyunwoo, Hyungwon slowly removes the older’s arm from around his body, sliding his body away from the beta’s embrace. He swings his leg over the bed and puts on his shirt, his hands scrambling between their remaining clothes to find his small leather bag. He opens it, finds the chocolate bar inside, then peeks over at Hyunwoo again who was lying behind him. He bites his lip and mutters a soft “sorry” before taking the chocolate. He tears the paper wrapping it and chews on the chocolate almost instantly. 

_Ugh,_ he groans inside his head, _alphas and their stupid craving for omegas’ body fluid_. He keeps munching as his urge gradually calms down, the chocolate now half-eaten. 

Hyungwon’s about to have one last bite before he feels more than hears a shift on the bed. A sleepy voice calls his name, “Hyungwon-ah?”

Hyungwon turns his head with his mouth full of chocolate—he hasn’t realized he has to, at least, hide the fact that he just ate what was supposed to be Hyunwoo’s present. 

A warm blush immediately creeps up on his cheeks, up to his ears, as he remains silent while Hyunwoo’s eyes widen.

Hyunwoo chuckles lightly, either to brighten the mood or he just finds Hyungwon funny. He is now sitting straight, and _oh God_ , those toned muscles on his chest and arms are enough to make Hyungwon swoon all over again. As if he didn’t rake his eyes over him the night before, and no matter how many times he looks at Hyunwoo, he’ll never get bored. He’s near-constantly flustered instead.

“Hyungwon-ah, are you hungry?” Hyunwoo looks really amused, his cheeks puff up in a very adorable way, making his sleepy eyes crinkle and his smile even more swoonworthy.

Hyungwon might have a heart attack if his brain didn’t immediately take over. “Uh, yeah...” He looks at the chocolate in his hand, then up at Hyunwoo again. He smiles apologetically, before he murmurs, “I’m sorry. This was supposed to be yours.”

“It’s okay,” Hyunwoo says, “you can make it up to me later.”

And so their morning begins, with Hyunwoo mostly taking care of Hyungwon, and the younger being touched from Hyunwoo’s gentleness.

“Last night was good,” Hyunwoo says after their breakfast, which was filled with silence. The younger looks up at him, brows raised as if not expecting Hyunwoo to say that. Hyunwoo just smiles as a response, carefully holding Hyungwon’s hand beside him. “You seem like you’re deep in thought, so I just want you to know that I’m always here for you.”

Hyungwon feels his heart warm at that. He smiles and leans forward, planting a kiss on the older’s cheek as he mutters, “Thank you.” His smile widens as he notices Hyunwoo’s cheeks get red, but he just continues drinking his water.

The rest of the day doesn’t go well for Hyungwon, however. 

He decided to go straight to campus, ignoring his books at home since there’s no assignment nor group presentation today, and he only has two classes. Hyunwoo offered to give him a ride, but he politely declined. He feels a pang of guilt and regret now that the image of Hyunwoo looking dejected as he rejected him haunts him. 

But that’s not what his priority is right now. He needs to see Minhyuk, and unfortunately Hyungwon can’t find the older until they’re in his last class together.

“Skipping the first schedule, I see,” Hyungwon says in a sardonic tone as he glances up at the older who walks towards him with a wide beaming grin plastered on his face. Hyungwon keeps glaring to let the older know he really needs him right now, but Minhyuk seems unbothered by that. Instead, he plops down beside Hyungwon and begins to giggle. A sign he’d start talking about whatever disgusting romance he has had with Kihyun.

“You see, last night—”

“Who said I wanna hear it, Min? Geez!” Hyungwon covers both his ears, making his best friend’s eyes droop like a puppy’s, and Hyungwon knows he’s being mean but he’s got his own problems. “Do you think I’m not sexy enough?”

“God, Hyungwon, not this question again...” Minhyuk groans as he pouts and rests his head on the table. Their lecturer hasn’t come and everyone is busy with their own chitchatting. So their conversation is safe from being eavesdropped upon. 

Minhyuk’s sulky reply comes, “Yes, I do think you’re smoking hot and delectable. Satisfied?”

“You don’t sound sincere when you say it.” Now it’s Hyungwon’s turn to pout, which makes Minhyuk scoff. What are they in exactly, some kind of sulking competition?

“What’s your problem?” Minhyuk sits up straight, his eyes piercing as they stare into Hyungwon’s. “I just want to tell you about how awesome my date with Kiki was last night, and how very romantic he is and that he is _just_ the right guy I was looking for all this time. Can’t you listen and be happy for me?”

_Kiki?_ _They already have nicknames now?_ Hyungwon is about to snap, but seeing Minhyuk’s serious expression and his wanting to share his experience, Hyungwon chooses to give in. 

He sighs and holds the other’s hand carefully. “Gosh, Min, I’m sorry...” Hyungwon bites his lower lip, knowing that Minhyuk is pretty offended right now. “You know I’m always happy for you, and I never meant to dismiss your enthusiasm about your date and romantic night.” The older turns his head the other way, refusing to look at him. But Hyungwon tugs at his sleeve gently and begins to say, “But you see... Hyunwoo didn’t want to have sex with me.”

That sentence is enough to get Minhyuk’s attention, enough that he snaps his head around, giving Hyungwon the impression that he almost got whiplash. Minhyuk stares at Hyungwon in disbelief as he can’t form any words.

“I didn’t force him to, and I respect his decision. It’s just that... when I was in rut, and right when I couldn’t handle it the most, he abruptly stopped and seemed like in a daze. As if catering to my need was suddenly not a good idea,” Hyungwon rants on before Minhyuk can interfere.

“Are you sure you weren’t just nervous and it made him hesitant to go any further?” Minhyuk asks, his hand begins to pat Hyungwon’s arm to reassure him. 

Right then, he notices that Hyungwon is wearing an outfit too fancy to wear at campus, thus explaining why he’s sitting in the back row unlike usual. Minhyuk leans closer and sniffs him briefly and then looks at Hyungwon with his eyes widened, “You’re full of his scent.” He sniffs a little more, “And it’s extremely pleasant.”

Hyungwon fidgets, wanting to curse in case his best friend dares to hit on Hyunwoo. But instead he just looks back at him in misery. “Yeah, it’s pretty intoxicating. It’s enough to get this rut to calm down, I guess. But I want more, Min...”

“You can always take it slowly, Won-ah,” Minhyuk says, “or, you can find a partner other than Hyunwoo. He didn’t even hold you back, did he?” He wiggles his eyebrows, only to receive an annoyed look from Hyungwon.

“There’s more I haven’t told you,” he grumbles, his eyes a bit teary. Minhyuk coos at him but that doesn’t calm Hyungwon down even a bit. Not really.

The younger scoots closer so that Minhyuk can hear him when he speaks in a low voice, “He changed his mind when he found out I didn’t ‘let out’ enough slick.”

Minhyuk raises his eyebrows, looking slightly amused. His hand has stopped rubbing the younger’s arm seconds ago. He silently asks Hyungwon to say that again, with his eyes, but the younger just hisses.

“I swear if you’re gonna laugh—”

“No, no, no. I won’t,” Minhyuk denies even when the amusement in his eyes says otherwise. “But, Won-ah... why didn’t you just play along and say something to let you guys do it?”

“He asked if I needed to prepare, Min.”

“Yeah, so do that.”

“In case you somehow _still_ don’t know, _no_ omega, _not even a single one_ , needs to prepare. They self lubricate. Which means, Son Hyunwoo thinks he’s not enough to get me— _an ‘omega’_ —turned on. So he just... I don’t know, backed away and changed his mind, I guess. While that’s definitely not the case...” Hyungwon grits his teeth as Minhyuk lets out a sigh.

“What about the pheromone perfume?”

“Worked as long as Hyunwoo’s intentions didn’t waver,” he sneers, enough to cause Minhyuk to giggle. The older tries his best to hold back but he keeps giggling. Hyungwon just rolls his eyes even though the former anxiety still gnaws at him, plummeting him into the dark pit that is his everlasting insecurity and uncertainty—to be himself, or the person his partner wants him to be.

* * *

The rest of the week just flies by. Hyungwon ends up avoiding Hyunwoo, and thankfully, the older’s schedule seems tight, so not meeting him for awhile isn’t really that difficult. 

He goes back to swallowing his rut suppressant and somehow the taste of it kinda burns his throat. But Hyungwon “makes up” for it by consuming more sweets, cups and cups of milkshake in the cafeteria, and anything he could get his hands on that could dull his senses.

To say it’s horrible is an understatement. And of course he can’t handle it. Not really! 

This is like the seventh day of his rut and it’s supposed to end, but somehow it gets worse. So he decides to go home early after asking for permission from his lecturers, semi-waddling through the empty corridor with lazy strolls, a dry mouth, and a throat about to burn.

Hyungwon halts a bit when a shiver runs down his spine and he feels his fever coming back in full stroke. _Dang it!_ He reaches his sling bag and pulls out a water bottle, only to find that all the water has been drained out of it. Hyungwon silently swears again as he throws the plastic bottle angrily towards the recycling bin.

And that’s when it hits the outer part of the container with a loud thump, tumbling across the hallway before stopping near a person’s feet.

Hyungwon looks up, and there stands Son Hyunwoo.

_Ugh,_ he mentally groans. He doesn't want to meet him right now and he’s more than ready to jog, yet Hyunwoo waves at him before picking up his trash and throwing it in the right place.

“Hyungwon-ah,” he calls after making sure he’s close enough. Hyungwon just lets the older approach him and make a surprised expression as he realizes how stricken Hyungwon looks. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Hyungwon answers while unconsciously taking a step back. He only feels a prick in his heart when he notices how hurt Hyunwoo looks. He scoffs. Well, _he_ is the one who’s actually suffering.

“I might not understand what’s actually happening, but I know you might want to avoid me, especially after our last meeting...” Hyunwoo starts reluctantly, eyes boring into Hyungwon’s, deep and genuine. “And I want you to know that you can always rely on me.”

Hyungwon lets out a breath at that, controlling his eyes to stay still so that they won’t roll or else he’d be considered rude. He can’t have this right now. Hyunwoo acted so sweet at first just to push him away a while later, before asking how he’s doing and that somehow he wants them to be close again? His brain synapses feel fried.

So Hyungwon just turns at the glass door without replying, making Hyunwoo furrow his eyebrows but he really couldn’t care less. He keeps strolling in big steps, now outside his campus building. He doesn’t want Hyunwoo acting “allergic” to him again, not right when he needs him the most for real. Forget about Hyungwon finding a proper date ever, let alone a mate. He’s gonna be forever bitter and he wouldn’t complain or even slightly be surprised if no one would ever be willing to love him—

“Hyungwon-ah,” a voice calls as a hand grips his arm tightly.

Hyungwon freezes in place, refusing to look behind at Hyunwoo who is obviously waiting for him to turn around. He takes a deep breath, but it’s still shaky and his chest is heaving more and more as the time ticks by.

“Hyungwon-ah, you can tell me anything.”

“No,” Hyungwon retorts, his voice croaky. Right then Hyunwoo walks in front of him and finds his cheeks getting wet with tears. Hyungwon ducks his head, bites his lip, trying to hide this embarrassing state of his.

“You’re still in heat, aren’t you...” It’s not a question, more like a statement. But, Hyungwon notices a slight worry in the older’s voice. “You can’t go around campus like this. If you want to go home, I’ll go with you. Is... is that okay?”

Hyungwon finally looks up and eventually snaps, “Of course it’s okay. Stop worrying about _things_ unnecessarily and actually listen to what _I_ want.”

Hyunwoo looks way more taken aback than before, but he nods anyway, “So, shall we?”

Hyungwon only nods, wiping his tears with his sleeve harshly. He extends his hand for Hyunwoo to grasp. They intertwine their fingers and Hyungwon can’t hide his smile as his skin tingles and his heart soars. He doesn’t know if this is manipulative, he doesn’t want to care, and the warmth spreading through his body from his hand is the only thing that matters. Hyunwoo smiles back softly. And that’s definitely more than enough.

* * *

Once they arrive at his house, Hyungwon ends up inhaling his own scent sharply—it’s pungent, and it bites into every inch of his own senses, and he hates it. His eyes search for the kitchen, but before he can go anywhere, he coughs. It’s quite loud and doesn’t seem to stop. Hyunwoo’s grip on Hyungwon’s hand tightens as his eyebrows draw together. His hand goes to stroke the younger’s back.

“Hyungwon-ah.” Hyunwoo’s voice is gentle, filled with worry. And honestly, after all these days being ignored, it kinda pricks Hyungwon’s heart. “I’ll get you what you want. You should sit down first, take some rest, save your energy.”

Hyungwon’s sure this is very overwhelming for Hyunwoo too but he’s glad he’s got company. Realistically speaking, anyone he normally dates would avoid him right after his weakened scent wafts out. It keeps wearing him out, at least used to, and now Hyungwon is busy getting surprised at receiving such genuine attention from a real person.

A gorgeous one, that too.

“I... I’m fine. I just need water,” Hyungwon stammers, swallowing hard, “and my meds are in the cabinet.”

Hyunwoo’s brows furrow, but he nods anyway. “On it.” He quickly walks to the kitchen’s direction, getting a glass of water and a few strips of pills and tablets. He gets back to where Hyungwon is sitting on the couch in the living room. Judging from how many meds Hyungwon would need to take, concern is evident on Hyunwoo’s face.

“What are these for?” Hyunwoo asks, one hand placing the glass in Hyungwon’s grip, while the other touches his forehead briefly. It’s warm, and Hyunwoo can feel Hyungwon shiver a little bit. But thankfully, it’s not as hot as when he got his previous fever, when they first met in that restroom. “How long has it been like this?” The older asks before taking a seat next to him on the couch.

Hyungwon doesn’t answer immediately, gulping his water first before placing the glass down on the coffee table. The skin of Hyunwoo’s hand on Hyungwon’s head feels rough, but Hyunwoo’s touch is gentle. Warm energy pulsating softly all around him makes him bite his bottom lip to stop a whimper—just in case the embarrassing sound comes out. He looks up and carefully regards Hyunwoo, wondering if his cover is blown. All of those medicine strips Hyunwoo brought over are rut suppressants. And Hyungwon swears he was about to go get them himself if the older hadn’t insisted on doing so himself. He just hopes that Hyunwoo wouldn’t find out, that he _hasn’t_ found out _yet._

“Hyungwon-ah,” Hyunwoo calls again when he gets no answer, his voice deep and sweet. His thumb caresses Hyungwon’s cheek, and Hyungwon leans into his touch as if Hyunwoo’s presence is all that Hyungwon needs in this moment right now.

It’s true anyway, and Hyungwon is just so ready to surrender his all to Hyunwoo immediately.

They stay in silence for a little longer before Hyungwon covers Hyunwoo’s hand on his cheek with his own. A small smile plastered on his face before he asks, “Hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” 

This time there’s no answer from Hyunwoo, and Hyungwon’s afraid he has ruined everything. That they somehow are no longer in _those_ terms anymore, and Hyunwoo helping him is nothing more than just a random act of kindness. Probably an act of sympathy and Hyungwon is just some charity case for him. 

Maybe Hyungwon has, once again, misread everything.

But Hyunwoo nods, muttering another “yeah”, sounding more certain than the last time. And it makes Hyungwon’s chest bubble instantaneously—both with excitement and anticipation.

Hyungwon then leans in, closing his eyes, inhaling the warm coffee scent deeply that wafts into his nose, before eventually planting a kiss on Hyunwoo’s plump lips. It’s warm and soft. Hyunwoo kisses him back just as gently and it kind of makes Hyungwon dizzy. He doesn’t dare to cling on more than necessary though, so he pulls away just mere seconds later.

“The r—” Hyungwon catches himself just in time, faking a cough to cover up his almost-slip-up. “...the heat, it hasn’t left yet,” he chokes out, burying his face in Hyunwoo’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t know if I could tell you, because... last time we did...” He trails off as he tightens his grip on Hyunwoo’s shirt, scrunching the fabric in his fist, his cheeks reddening as the memory of that night flashes through his mind. “I’m sorry.”

“Hyungwon-ah...” Hyunwoo draws back a little, his hand on Hyungwon’s chin, tilting his face up. “Don’t be sorry,” he reassures him. “You can tell me anything. And I should, too.”

“Yeah...” Hyungwon then hugs Hyunwoo again, his arms circling around the older’s back, too tight to let go. “I miss you,” he blurts out before he can even think. Hyunwoo just chuckles hearing that, and Hyungwon pouts. He knows it’s unlikely of him to say something like that, but Hyunwoo doesn’t have to be so honest either. “I mean it. You scented me before and I kinda missed it when it started to fade off.” He’s whining now. “And I had to take the suppressants again, and it makes everything worse.”

Hyunwoo strokes Hyungwon’s hair as his other hand envelopes him. He lays down and pulls Hyungwon onto him so that the younger can lay on top of him. “I would be more than glad to help you again, Hyungwon-ah.”

“How far, though?” Hyungwon furrows. “Last time we did it... I thought I had forced you too much or something,” he complains, but he also inhales Hyunwoo’s scent one more time as deeply as he can. It’s intoxicating, burning him inside, getting his head a little fuzzy in an exciting way. “And I want to make it clear that I’d love to talk about this, but I prefer to do it later.”

“Yeah? Why so?” Hyunwoo’s tone is a bit teasing but the way he says it is kinda adorable.

Hyungwon has practically melted, but he wouldn’t just let the older have it. He retorts instead, “Because usually, at times like this, getting help from Minhyuk would be the best solution. And I kinda wish he were here.”

“Oh? Do you need Minhyuk now?” There’s a genuine concern in Hyunwoo’s voice, all teasing suddenly gone. “Then maybe I should just head ba—”

“No, hyung.” Hyungwon presses closer to him, putting his weight more on top of the older, only to receive Hyunwoo’s surprised expression. _What the hell, so he really did want to bail,_ he muses, as he attempts not to huff or even scoff. “Stay. And I wouldn’t mind if we’re just doing... whatever we’re doing right now.”

Hyunwoo softens and rests his head on the couch’s armrest again. “So, what do you do with Minhyuk?”

“Well.” Hyungwon places his head on Hyunwoo’s chest, happy that the mention of Minhyuk’s name brings wonder to Hyunwoo—although he probably shouldn’t “cheat” like this anymore. Hyunwoo is quick to react whenever his friend’s name is mentioned, but somehow he’s still too dense to realize what that means. Why can’t he just say he’s jealous already?

“Are you worried about my relationship with Minhyuk that much?”

Hyunwoo looks perplexed, but he eventually replies, “Well, does that make you uncomfortable? Do you prefer me not to be?”

Hyungwon can’t help but giggle before straddling Hyunwoo’s lap. He’s right, anyway. Bringing Minhyuk up in conversation is useless. He sits upright before leaning again, cutting their distance as their faces get closer.

“Yeah,” he answers. “I do.” Hyungwon looks at Hyunwoo, the sharp features of his face, how his parted lips make Hyungwon just give in. His lips curl up when he speaks again, “Honestly, you don’t have to worry at all.” He kisses Hyunwoo’s lips once again, this time more passionate, longer that they can inhale each other’s breath. Hyunwoo’s arm circles around his waist as he deepens their kiss, the tension from the past few days has somehow eased up.

Hyunwoo’s hand cups Hyungwon’s cheek as he stops the kiss. His voice a whisper, a little hoarse when he asks, “I still need to know what you meant by not wanting to mate properly.”

Hyungwon lets out a small whine for losing the taste of Hyunwoo’s lips as his mind tells him to get more, _way more_ . He looks at the older, and _God_ , Hyungwon would devour that sexiness in his look and that voice right away if not for that question. “I—” he pauses as he struggles to find what he needs to say. It is always that way. He wouldn’t have any person to bond with, no commitment, no partner for life. It wasn’t so hard to figure out, judging from how everyone is so quick to avoid him. Especially from the minute they find out who he truly is.

How could he possibly explain this all to Hyunwoo?

Hyungwon clears his throat before he explains, “I don’t mean that I would refuse to having sex—” he blushes hard when he says this. _This is the respected student Son Hyunwoo after all, what the hell!_ “Although that doesn’t mean you should say yes to whatever I want. I... what happened last time, I think I expected more than that.” He bites his lip as they stare at each other. Now he’s afraid that Hyunwoo would only look at him as some sex-crazed omega—although he wouldn’t judge any alpha nor omega who’s in that position.

Hyunwoo nods, his thumb rubs the other’s cheek reassuringly. “I have another question,” he says again, softly, his eyes looking down to Hyungwon’s lips before averting them.

Hyungwon notices it, yet he stays quiet. His heart is thumping wildly now, it feels like Hyunwoo somehow has succeeded in making their conversation as open as possible. And Hyungwon’s worried sick it would end up with Hyunwoo leaving him.

“Hyungwon-ah, do you have pheromone loss?”

Hyungwon stiffens. He shifts slightly and flinches when his voice comes out a little bit broken. “You... you know?”

“Yeah.” Hyunwoo nods, his hand now holding Hyungwon’s tight. “I’ve been wondering since that day you were in heat, and once you said that your scent got weaker, I kind of realized it.”

Hyungwon sighs, avoiding eye contact. This is the worst. Now Hyunwoo might want to break up with him or something.

“I’m just curious because I’ve never seen an omega having a severe case like this,” Hyunwoo continues in a calming voice, but it unsettles Hyungwon even further. Because that means Hyunwoo knows more than what he lets other people think he does.

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything, afraid he might blabber something unnecessary. His mind races in an endless loop now. Pheromone loss, or pheromone deficiency, is common among omegas and alphas once they stop answering to their ruts’ or heats’ needs. Their scent gland gets weakened, and it’s different for alphas and omegas. The latter can quickly recover as soon as they’re scented by other alphas or betas. 

But, alphas got it _way_ worse since their scent gland is supposed to be the strongest. They can only recover when they’ve mated properly with omegas, although they don’t have to make any pair bond. The point is sexual intercourse. The longer they don’t satisfy their needs, the lower the level of their pheromone activity gets. Their scent would fade away and it gets harder to cure it. Each person has a different level of deficiency, and since Hyungwon has never mated with anyone, the dose of his suppressants is getting higher.

It would be so much easier if Hyungwon were an omega, just like what Hyunwoo said. In his current condition, he could simply mate with a beta or an alpha, and he would be quickly recovered. Now, he’s not sure anymore.

“Hyungwon-ah?” Hyunwoo sits up straight as his hand holds Hyungwon’s back to keep him steady. He leans in as Hyungwon’s breathing starts to get shorter. “Breathe, Hyungwon-ah. It’s okay—”

Hyungwon shakes his head as one drop of tear streaks down his face. “I can’t,” he says, hiding his face on Hyunwoo’s chest. He stays like that for a few more seconds as Hyunwoo rubs his back to soothe him. “When I said I’m undesirable, I did mean it.”

“Ssshh, you’re not like that.”

“You left me, anyway.” Hyungwon sobs, quite embarrassingly but this is too sensitive for him to handle. “Or yeah, maybe I should’ve told you how bad my condition is from the beginning. I can’t... _function_ like how an omega normally does.” There. He _‘admitted’_ it. He bites his lip when his voice cracks. His chest feels tight and there’s this thickness in his throat. He can’t believe he is using his emotional breakdown to his advantage like this. It’s almost like a perfect impromptu, and he starts wondering if Hyunwoo deserves it. If they _both_ deserve it.

Although, he didn’t really lie. Hyungwon really can’t function like _any_ omega does, since he’s not one of them. He never said what his second gender is to the older, Hyunwoo just assumed it himself.

Hyunwoo just hugs him back and says calming words, rocking back and forth to ease away the younger’s distress. “I guess I should’ve asked you earlier to confirm it,” he says. “This isn’t to justify what I did, but I just thought it wouldn’t be polite to ask this kind of question on our first... um, date?”

Hyungwon manages to smile at that. He steadies his voice when he asks back, “You think it was our date?”

“Well, if you want to call it so.” Hyunwoo chuckles, and Hyungwon can feel how he clears his throat as Hyunwoo’s heart is now racing wildly. “Anyway, I’m sorry for not asking. You ended up getting your fever again, and this should’ve cleared up earlier...”

“It’s not your fault, hyung,” Hyungwon interjects. “I just wish you wouldn’t leave me after knowing all this.”

“Don’t worry, Won-ah, I won’t.”

“So, can we do something to at least ease my r—err, heat?” _Dang it, this word_ , Hyungwon sighs in lowkey frustration, smiling to cover his nervousness.

“I suppose so.” Hyunwoo smiles back, and Hyungwon’s face brightens as he hears this. But he gets discouraged again when Hyunwoo adds, “I have a class after lunch, unfortunately, and a meeting with the broadcasting club after that.”

Hyungwon pouts. So much for not leaving him at all.

“But probably tonight you’re free?”

Hyungwon immediately perks up at that. “I’m free all this weekend, but I don’t think I can invite you again later.”

“My parents haven’t come back from their trip yet,” Hyunwoo admits, a small smile lighting up his face as his cheeks redden. “If you don’t mind coming over, that is.”

“I don’t,” Hyungwon quips as he leans in to plant a kiss on the older’s lips. “Scent me before you head back?” he requests, already sniffing Hyunwoo’s neck, which gets a gentle chuckle as response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasia X has been released and I'm so ecstatic right now eeeee, I hope you enjoy this fic! >w< Keep loving Monsta X and Showhyung, and let's meet in the next chapter!! (♡´艸`) 🐻🐢💞


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melooooo ([DopamineX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX)), this chapter wouldn't work as well as this without your help. You make everything so much better, you deserve gazillion awaaaards. 🥺😚🏅🏆💓 Thank you so so much, I'll always be grateful! (♡´艸`)
> 
> This chapter contains smut; it's like a character development considering what I said in chapter one lmaooo. I hope you all can enjoy it! ^3^ 💞

“Hyunwoo? Did you hear what I said?”

Hyunwoo jolts, his mind still hazy. He looks at Hoseok who just called him in annoyance, guilt suddenly rippling through him. He looks over his surroundings, other members of the broadcasting club staring at him in disbelief. _God_ , he realizes, a moment too late. This is supposed to be a quick meeting for their new project, another chain of interviews to promote their campus clubs, broadcasting it every weekend. They’ve always set who’s in charge for what, and Hoseok has probably just explained the schedule for each representation for the clubs they would interview.

Hyunwoo clears his throat, asking Hoseok to explain what he just said once again before sorting everything out. The first turn is the dance club, and Dami would be in charge of interviewing Siyeon, the club’s president, in their studio. Hyunwoo would probably be able to ask Hyungwon if they have some practice next Saturday and his members could then set up a schedule.

Thinking about Hyungwon again makes his cheeks redden to the tip of his ears. His friends have dispersed to head home. Only he and Hoseok are left behind to lock the door.

Hoseok approaches him as he clearly notices how flushed Hyunwoo is right now. He scoffs, “Got another date tonight?”

Hyunwoo nods, not even trying to hide what has been bothering him.

“Have you told him about... the pheromone loss?”

“I have, I’m pretty sure he understands that I’m one of the betas that can cure this thing.” Hyunwoo shrugs, starting to pack up his belongings and getting ready to leave their studio, Hoseok in tow. Once they’re outside, the corridor is almost empty. Only a few students who still have classes or have to go to the library are milling around. “I just don’t think I’m the right person.”

Hoseok sighs, concern evident in his tone. “You _are_ the right person, Hyungwon probably hasn’t realized it just yet,” he says, his expression strangely careful. “Give him time. Besides, if you don’t get around to being his boyfriend by tomorrow, then what’s the point?”

Hyunwoo shakes his head, running his hand through his hair while being deep in his thoughts. “I don’t mind providing for him as much as he needs me to. I just think dating is not one of his needs.”

“Dating is _clearly_ what he needs.” Hoseok scoffs again, his hand suddenly on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, gripping tightly. They stop, facing each other. “I told you to ask him out as soon as you got a crush on him after his performance last semester.”

“I don’t—”

“Stop lying to yourself,” Hoseok cautions, eyes piercing into Hyunwoo’s. “Hyungwon is a great person. And what happened between you and your ex is in the past. Hyungwon is _not_ like him.” Hoseok tries to assure Hyunwoo—he softens whenever Hyunwoo wears his tense expression.

Still perplexed, the older finally challenges, “Then why did you leave him?” His tone is surprisingly calm. And Hyunwoo didn’t even mean to bring this up, he just wants to know.

Hoseok just sighs and avoids his gaze, his expression pensive as he wrinkles his nose. He looks like he wants to change the topic altogether, but he shrugs and answers anyway, “I guess at some point, our feelings weren’t mutual anymore.”

Hyunwoo still wants to ask if Hyungwon had had this condition before, and whether Hyungwon trusted Hoseok to at least scent him. But his phone vibrates. He pulls it out and finds Hyungwon’s name on the screen.

_Hyung, are you home already? I’ll bring you shrimp sushi, do you want other things too? I hope you don’t mind me coming over._

“Hyungwon?” Hoseok asks, peeking a glance over Hyunwoo’s shoulder, and Hyunwoo just nods as a response. “I’ll see you later then.” They look at each other once again and Hoseok must have sensed Hyunwoo’s anxiety as he says, “You’ll do great, hyung. Hyungwon is so lucky to have you.”

And before Hyunwoo can utter anything back, Hoseok waves his hand and walks out of their building. Leaving Hyunwoo with more questions, and a text to answer.

* * *

Hyungwon is ready to bolt out of his room when his peripheral vision catches a bottle, the light glinting at the surface, making the liquid inside shimmer. He stops in his track, numerous options swarming his head. His eyes dart around as he contemplates the worst and the best scenario if he uses that magical-slash-poisonous thing again on his nape.

After a few seconds passed, Hyungwon saunters across his room to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle as he takes a deep breath. He pulls the silver cap with a plop, sucking in another breath as he tries to calm his racing heart. He doesn’t reckon applying the scent is a must. Hyunwoo has _promised_ to help, and Hyungwon knows Hyunwoo wouldn’t leave him. He certainly won’t. But just in case... just in case his cover is blown, or he doesn’t seem believable (you know, as a _real_ omega), he better apply this.

Right.

So, bracing himself, as if he were about to enter a deadly battle, he sprays the sweet perfume around his nape. This time just once, and he sniffs around to get a whiff of how he actually smells. Nothing hits his nose so far, and he waits for a few more seconds—only to have his attempt fail miserably. He eventually groans, concern starting to flow through his vein.

Hyungwon still has no idea how this perfume works, especially on a “wounded” alpha like him. He just wishes that Hyunwoo would like it, and that he wouldn’t be a target once he’s out there. His personal scent is basically at zero percent now, he currently has no natural defense that comes with being an Alpha. If something bad were to happen—he could only hope he would be alright.

Hyungwon takes the food he has ordered with him as he goes out of his house, the taxi he called has been waiting. The driver regards him with a raised eyebrow as Hyungwon takes a seat, but he just ignores it. It’s probably his scent, or the perfume, and he wishes he wore his hoodie rather than his cream white sweater that can’t cover his neck fully.

He can’t believe he even considers this, but he prefers his pungent broken scent more if it means he’s gonna be much safer.

Or better yet, he would also prefer it if the warm smell from the shrimp sushi and the _bungeoppang_ he bought could cover the whole space in the taxi.

Hyungwon decides to just lean back and relax, shutting down the thought about how lying actually requires more effort than he actually thought it would.

* * *

It turns out that Hyungwon couldn’t relax as much as he originally expected. Once he is almost near Hyunwoo’s apartment, he realizes that the driver has sensed his scent—the pungent, undesirable one. He quickly pays and gets out of the car without looking back, crossing the street in wide, panicked steps. He meets Hyunwoo in the lobby, who looks like he’s about to go out to maybe wait for him. Although he doesn’t particularly look in Hyungwon’s way.

Whatever it is, Hyungwon approaches the beta and tries to smile as normally as he can. Hyunwoo has just realized his arrival when Hyungwon hugs him in a tight embrace.

“Hi,” he says, his breath a little bit ragged. He tries to calm himself down as he sniffs Hyunwoo’s warm scent, indulging himself in the older’s delicate coffee fragrance. It calms his nerves, his tense body finally relaxing. Almost out of nowhere he feels giddy as Hyunwoo’s taut chest is pressed against his own, making his cheeks burn hot.

“Hyungwon-ah,” Hyunwoo calls out softly, his tone amused. His arms have wrapped around Hyungwon’s waist, his voice coming out low, and deeper than usual when he continues, “As much as I like this, people are staring. _So_ many of them.”

Hyungwon abruptly pulls away and stares at Hyunwoo’s mesmerizing eyes. His blush turns an even deeper red. He has no idea why, but this is certainly not his usual self. Hyunwoo just suddenly looks very attractive to him. His hair—a little unkempt, probably from the wind outside, judging by the amount of people going in and out of the glass door—makes him more delectable than ever. Hyungwon might as well be drooling right now.

Hyunwoo pulls away as well, chuckling to himself. When he holds Hyungwon’s hand and leads him inside the elevator, with still many people frowning, Hyungwon feels all of it happen at a distance. He’s really trapped in his own head, and he feels this strange urge to just jump and lock himself in Hyunwoo’s hug. Probably also licking and tasting the older to his heart’s content.

Hyungwon mentally slaps some sense into himself as the elevator door opens at Hyunwoo’s floor. Realization dawns on him as they walk side by side, hands still held tightly, that this might be the pheromones’ doing. He still doesn’t know why, but he suspects that his own rut has reacted in some funny way that the pheromones also produce an aphrodisiac effect to him. It’s a perfume to enhance arousal after all. And he has no idea what it can do to an unmated alpha like him, let alone one whose rut finished not even a week ago!

They’re inside Hyunwoo’s apartment when he asks, “Hyungwon-ah, you smell like you’re in distress... but you also smell sweet. Almost like freshly wet soil in the morning.”

That is enough to bring Hyungwon back to reality. “L-like what?” He turns his head in an instant, trying to sniff himself, but to no avail. He sniffs some more, stronger this time, and a faint note of his original scent—the earthy soil—is there. The warm scent from Hyunwoo hits his nose dominantly though, making his head lighter. But he can’t suppress the horror that creeps up his chest, that his cover must have been blown for good this time.

Panic is evident in his eyes when Hyungwon turns back, because Hyunwoo’s smile falters and now he looks worried.

“Are you okay?”

“I am,” Hyungwon replies, blinking rapidly. His gaze is pleading with Hyunwoo now. He’s not sure if he’s afraid of getting caught, or of his condition getting worse somehow. “I just... I can’t seem to sense my own scent. Is it... is it strong to you? It’s not completely dulled, right?”

Hyunwoo looks reluctant, but he answers soothingly, “No, your scent...” he inhales, looking serene while doing so, “it smells good to me.”

“I can still smell you,” Hyungwon informs him, biting his lip. _What the hell?_ If by some (short, _very_ short) scenting and some random perfume he could recover, then he shouldn’t be this worried about his health all that much. But if he really is getting back to normal again, he wouldn’t be able to meet Hyunwoo anymore. Their deal would end, and Hyunwoo would think he has helped him fully.

Hyungwon can’t let that happen.

“I’ll figure this out,” he finally says. “Later.” His eyes staring deep into Hyunwoo’s, who just nods in understanding. “In the meantime, just... help me with my heat.” Hyungwon’s careful now, he has practiced to say and associate that term with his condition. “Gosh, you look so hot and gorgeous, hyung. I don’t think I can hold it back anymore.”

Hyungwon closes their distance, his eyes looking for permission in Hyunwoo’s before he kisses the older. Softly, at first, before it turns deep. Hyunwoo is the first to run his tongue over Hyungwon’s lips, tracing the outline with fervent but sloppy trails. Their tongues rolling hungrily after that, savoring each other’s taste. Their kiss has gone hasty but somehow comfortable, leaving them breathless.

Hyunwoo then moves his mouth to Hyungwon’s jawline. His lips kiss the younger’s skin, softly and carefully as if Hyungwon would break at the slightest rough touch. Hyungwon lets out a moan when Hyunwoo’s lips move onto the side of his neck below his ear, biting and sucking so that they leave behind visible marks.

“People will stare even more when they see this,” Hyungwon says in the midst of his ecstasy.

“Yeah?” Hyunwoo doesn’t sound like he’s eager to listen, and he keeps leaving fresh, sizzling marks on Hyungwon’s neck.

“Mmm. I don’t mind though—” He gasps as Hyunwoo bites again for the very last time.

The older offers then, “You want to continue this in bed, babe?”

Hyungwon looks at the older to see if he were just joking, but that nickname... _God,_ he would definitely give his everything for Hyunwoo to call him that over and over. He feels his cheeks burn—much, _much_ warmer than before—when he finally replies, almost in a whisper, “With pleasure.”

* * *

It doesn’t take long before Hyunwoo’s finger presses deep inside Hyungwon’s entrance, slowly and gently. It’s slick with lube, massaging his inside in the most pleasurable way. Hyungwon gasps when Hyunwoo carefully adds another finger and then proceeds to scissor him before adding the third finger, the feeling of the older inside him sending trails of fire up his veins.

“Hyung,” he whimpers, caressing Hyunwoo’s cheek as his eyes start to get hazy, “it’s fine. It’s perfect already.”

Hyunwoo gets what he means, leaning in to kiss Hyungwon softly, biting his lower lip into his mouth. His fingers go in and out of Hyungwon, fucking the younger, dodging his prostate gland each thrust, which yearns to be played with, drawing a quick breath from the younger. Hyunwoo finally slides them all the way out and breaks their kiss, proceeding to put a condom on his cock before generously coating the lube all over it.

He kisses Hyungwon once again, this time on his forehead. He can feel the warmth of their bodies between them, almost magical, warm enough to make his cheeks flush. “Tell me if it hurts,” Hyunwoo says as he stares deep into Hyungwon’s eyes. “Or if I need to stop, or...” he takes a deep breath. “...or if you change your mind.”

Hyungwon only nods as he looks at the older. His hands clutch at the sheet beneath him as Hyunwoo slowly pushes himself in. His heart begins racing wildly as Hyunwoo strokes his hair from his face.

The beta leans down, kissing Hyungwon’s navel to ease the tension as he eases in a little bit more. His kisses move to Hyungwon’s chest, slowly, harmonizing with Hyungwon’s breathing, trailing up to his neck. Hyunwoo presses one last time, sheathing himself to the hilt, hitting his bundle of nerves directly, making Hyungwon’s back arch at the storm of the sensations flooding in his veins all at once.

“Hyungwon-ah,” Hyunwoo whispers, low and soft near the shell of Hyungwon’s ear, “how do you feel?”

Hyungwon catches his breath as he answers, “Strange.” He wraps his arm around Hyunwoo’s back, letting the warmth from Hyunwoo’s chest ignite his own skin, feeling the hotness in himself funnel down his legs and up to his chest. “But in a good way.”

Hyunwoo smiles, kisses the younger some more, letting them adjust as he praises Hyungwon with sweet nothings to soothe him while thrusting in and out of him at a gradual pace he has set for them. Hyungwon gasps out as his bundle of nerves is pounded into again and whispers, “Hyung, don’t stop,” as waves of pleasure wreck him in the best ways ever.

So Hyunwoo does as he’s told. He pulls back and then lightly presses himself closer, his hands sliding down Hyungwon’s side, feeling his hips as he repeats his motion. After a bit, Hyunwoo once again brushes Hyungwon’s spot, pulling out another gasp from the younger, making Hyunwoo eventually hit it every thrust as he understands he has found Hyungwon’s prostate gland.

Hyungwon’s arms envelope Hyunwoo even more tightly than before, embracing the muscles of his strong back tightly, as Hyunwoo’s movement weakens his knees and coats his brain with pure ecstasy over and over.

Hyunwoo then crooks his face in Hyungwon’s neck, one of his thumbs playing with Hyungwon’s erect nipple as he thrusts in and out with an increasing speed.

A loud whimper escapes Hyungwon as electricity ripples through him, the pressure in his lower stomach building faster and faster. All he can think about is _Hyunwoo_ , his presence around him, how their bodies are tangled together. A hot sensation pooling low in his abdomen as he feels Hyunwoo pulsing inside him, Hyungwon’s own body clenching around Hyunwoo as a wave of mind-numbing pleasure finally crashes over them as they attain their release together.

They take a deep breath at the same time and it feels like time has slowed down around them, as if the Earth has stopped spinning. Hyunwoo falls beside Hyungwon after pulling out from him slowly, his legs tangling with Hyungwon’s. It feels nice, their heartbeats beating in sync as they come down together from their high. Hyunwoo’s fingers stroke the younger’s cheek closest to him, still flushed from their recent activity.

“I hope it helps calming your heat,” is the first sentence Hyunwoo says.

There’s a pang of guilt washing over Hyungwon, at the mention of that word, and what it means—what it entails. That their current relationship, whatever it is, is only based on Hyungwon’s lie. A terrible one, that is.

He hates lying to the older over and over, but he nods anyway, facing Hyunwoo as he scoots closer. “Yeah, it helps,” he replies. “It felt amazing too.” _I hope it won’t be the last time._

Hyungwon doesn’t say that last thought out loud though he wants to, only cherishing the warmth of Hyunwoo’s palm on his cheek. The maddening smell that the beta is emitting is quite hypnotizing, how the sweet coffee soothes his mind—as well as his rut. Hyunwoo even puts up with all his unnecessary drama, and still provides more than Hyungwon deserves. It’s making Hyungwon rather emotional.

“Thank you,” Hyungwon says, instead of crying like he wants to. He wraps his arm around Hyunwoo’s waist, clutching him tightly to himself.

Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything as his hand cards through Hyungwon’s hair, staring at him, before kissing him deeply.

Hyungwon can feel the slight vulnerability wafting from Hyunwoo, making him suck on the older’s lips even longer to dull his mind.

For now, Hyunwoo’s presence is enough. Their weird relationship is enough. _This much is enough_. His rut would be over soon and probably, if he’s lucky enough, his lack of pheromone can also be reversed.

Hyunwoo just has to put up with him for just a little while more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally at chapter 6, yeeeeet. Thank you so much for all of you who have read this far! It really means a lot!! >w<
> 
> Also thank you so much for [DopamineX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX) for beta-ing this chapter!! You've helped me improve so much, Melo, you deserve gazillion awaaards! I love you! ( ˘ ³˘)♡♡♡

Three weeks after that, Hyungwon grows closer to Hyunwoo. They’re more open about their relationship whenever they meet around campus. Hyunwoo usually catches Hyungwon first, and the younger would smile back at him, and sometimes even lean in and steal a kiss. 

Minhyuk, unfortunately, was with him the whole time, frowning and occasionally responding with “eww”. And Hyungwon would just roll his eyes at his friend, considering Minhyuk’s way of showing he’s dating Kihyun for the first time had been even more “extreme”.

Hyungwon’s rut got over the day after he did it with Hyunwoo—his original scent even making a comeback. Yes, he finally can smell himself and it’s thick with his earthy soil fragrance. He grows wary day by day, but if Hyunwoo is uncomfortable with it, he doesn’t particularly say anything.

“Are you guys finally dating?” Minhyuk once asked, and Hyungwon couldn’t answer him. They ended up staring at each other for a few seconds, before Minhyuk let out a long sigh and huffed. “You don’t have to make things complicated, you know?”

“I know,” Hyungwon murmured, eyes avoiding Minhyuk’s piercing gaze.

He fully knows that he’s not ready to reveal what he truly is and keeps on hoping that Hyunwoo hasn’t realized anything. His scent has given off pretty much everything, but every time they’re together, the beta’s warm coffee scent keeps subduing Hyungwon’s own and it feels... pleasant.

Also, he hasn’t forgotten the distress Hyunwoo felt _after_ they had done it. He’s not sure why Hyunwoo seemed uncomfortable, but that’s the reason Hyungwon has invited the older to his house again. His moms don’t mind more company, and they also suggested Hyunwoo have dinner with the three of them.

Hyungwon has been dreading the dinner “date” since he got back from campus, though. He takes almost an hour to decide the best outfit to charm Hyunwoo with, then spends another hour to make his room as neat and fresh-smelling as possible. Chae Hyuna, one of his moms, keeps teasing him about his date, that it’s unusual—in a good way—to see him so energized and animated like this. And to think that Hyungwon is thrilled for someone other than Minhyuk, and also for a whole different reason too!

His mom literally thinks he could only depend on his closest friend, and Hyungwon’s cheek heats up as he thinks that that might change soon.

“Mom, stop doing that, or you’re gonna embarrass me.” Hyungwon pouts as he saunters to his living room, Chae Hyuna in tow.

“Why not? Suddenly you care so much about what people think of you?”

Hyungwon turns his head, ready to snap, then thinks better of it. “Yes,” he answers, worry filling his tone. “He’s... he’s a respected student at my campus,” he explains slowly, trying to calm down his own heartbeat. “On top of that, he doesn’t have a problem with my... _condition_.” He refuses to say anything further, leaving out the part where he’s lying to get Hyunwoo to do this for him so far. His eyes only looking at Hyuna’s soft gaze as she speaks carefully.

“I’m happy for you, Hyungwon-ah.”

Hyungwon avoids his mom’s gaze, but his eyes sparkle as excitement builds up inside him. He eventually smiles, giddy thinking of what it means to let Hyunwoo have dinner with his family. They’re not even boyfriends—yet, and Hyungwon himself isn’t sure about Hyunwoo’s feelings for him, although _Hyungwon_ knows he himself likes Hyunwoo enough that he wants to be the older’s lover. 

He doesn’t care if he’s just being affected by their recent activity. Hyunwoo is a nice person, and he’s _really_ attractive. Hyungwon would be lying if he says he feels no sparks or tingles whenever he’s around Hyunwoo, whenever Hyunwoo is touching him.

But that happiness doesn’t last for long, not as long as Hyungwon expects it to anyway. They aren’t dating after all.

Hyunwoo is late. In the first thirty minutes, Hyungwon has given him more than enough time to arrive. But when another hour passes without any sign of Hyunwoo’s appearance, his moms call him to eat first saying his food would get cold.

He reluctantly gives in and does what his moms told him. Hyungwon can feel their eyes staring at him in pitiful glances, though those eyes quickly turn sympathetic as Hyungwon’s distress scent wafts around the room.

“He might be busy, Hyungwon-ah,” Jaewon, his other mom, reassures him.

“Yeah, maybe he is,” Hyungwon retorts, a heavy lump settles in his throat. “He just forgot to text me, I guess,” he says again, although it only comes out as a weak mutter. He knows it’s not true and his mind has constructed the most awful possibilities as to why Hyunwoo has forgotten his promise.

And he doesn’t like it. It contradicts everything he knows about Hyunwoo. That he cares about Hyungwon, that he’s willing to stay beside him no matter how long it would take, and that Hyunwoo would never leave him. Worse of all, Hyungwon can only swallow his gut’s feelings as his heart shatters rapidly before he can control it.

Maybe Hyunwoo has changed his mind, after all, and he realized that spending more time with someone like Hyungwon—omega or not—is not worth fighting for anymore.

* * *

That night, Hyungwon sweats a lot and his temperature gets high. He shivers as his eyes turn bleary, burning the more he blinks to get a clear look of his surroundings.

_I’m still in my room,_ he muses silently, his breath ragged. _And currently in another rut, fuck!_

He looks at the clock hung up in his wall—3 a.m. in the morning. Still too early to do something about his pent-up desire—like calling Hyunwoo, probably, and telling him it doesn’t matter if he forgot their appointment. That Hyungwon just needs to hear his soothing voice and get out of this rut already.

Hyungwon bites back a whimper when his skin turns hyper-sensitive at the touch of his own fabric. His nipples perking up, his cock twitching. _Hyunwoo_ , he thinks as he wets his lips, hand reaching down inside his pants. _Fuck fuck fuck,_ Hyungwon can’t even bring himself to stroke his length more than once as the thought of Hyunwoo _helping_ him gets him flushed, making his sudden fever even harder to endure.

He shoves his own shirt up, the other hand pinching and playing with his nipples. He lets his cock abandoned at first, but the craving he feels for Hyunwoo’s touch is too strong to handle that he eventually reluctantly pumps his own member. Slowly, at first, before he squeezes it tight as his breathing becomes a short, tortured panting.

He’s frustrated, his mind keeps demanding _Hyunwoo_ , _Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo_ —as if mentally calling him would make the person actually materialize in front of him, which is something Hyungwon couldn’t afford. What would Hyunwoo think of him? That he’s just too sex-craved for the older and only uses him for his sexual fantasy?

_This can’t be anymore fucked up,_ Hyungwon sighs before stroking his member faster to chase his climax. A breathy gasp escapes his lips as he jerks roughly once and the rippling electricity courses through his body. His breathing still ragged as the wave of pleasure subsides—it doesn’t do any good since his scorching fever just comes back again.

Hyungwon’s hot temperature crawls across his skin. His craving for more indulgence, _more_ release keeps increasing rapidly. His heart pounding, blood roaring in his ears. As far as Hyungwon is concerned, this is the wildest rut that he’s ever experienced, and if Hyunwoo isn’t willing to help him again, he can’t imagine how long he would last.

Hyungwon tries to ignore the urge below his stomach—besides, his legs feel burned out. But the image of Hyunwoo flashes through his mind, the way he slowly lifted his shirt above his head, taut chest pressed against Hyungwon’s skin, the heavy warmth radiating from his body... it’s all enough to make him hard again.

_Fuck_ , Hyungwon curses, shifting in his bed as his hand is jerking his cock again. He finally realizes that the pleasure he currently feels wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him, and this might be the most torturous way to spend the rest of his night. Especially when his need is unattended like this.

* * *

Hyungwon only sleeps for two hours from five to seven a.m., jolting awake as the smell of his own release reeks around him. He groans and quickly puts his pants on, sliding off from the bed to stand up and begin cleaning up his mess.

With his cheeks flushed and head throbbing with pain, he manages to get the stenched sheets in a pile and tosses it at the corner of his room. 

At exactly that moment, the door to his room clicks open, revealing Jaewon with a frown and a hand covering her nose. Probably to get him up for breakfast or college, but finding something different altogether instead.

He doesn’t want to study today though.

“Hyungwon-ah, are you okay?” She looks like she wants to get closer, but an understanding is evident in her eyes.

Hyungwon’s heart beating wildly as he can predict what his mom is thinking. This can’t be more embarrassing. “I’m... I’m okay,” he says at last, avoiding her scrutinizing gaze. “I... I didn’t do this because—I just...” Hyungwon can’t find the right words, even when he certainly _can_ explain what happens to him. Partly, at least.

“I feel like my craving for Hyunwoo just got stronger—I’m not saying it’s justified.” He panics again, dreadful anxiety seeping into him. He sighs, looking back at Jaewon. “It just happened, Mom.”

Jaewon sighs in return, before smiling reassuringly. “Is he the one that gave you the pheromone perfume?”

“He—what?” Hyungwon jolts, clearly taken aback by the question. His cheeks turn even redder, but for a whole different reason. “How... did you...” He peeks a glance at his bedside table, the pretty bottle no longer there. His moms obviously _know_ , and they have confiscated the evidence. He turns his head as he gulps nervously. His mind works in an automatic way, waiting for any consequence his parents would give him.

Jaewon doesn’t say anything again, only one brow raising as she waits for Hyungwon to continue speaking.

Hyungwon finally gives in, bracing himself and starts explaining, “I bought it myself. My scent was too pungent, too repulsive to impress Hyunwoo even if I tried to cover it with a choker.” His heart thumping even more wildly now. The last thing he wants is for his moms to catch him red-handed. “I think it has an aphrodisiac effect.”

Jaewon sighs, more loudly this time. “You don’t even know how it would affect you... and you couldn’t even anticipate your own distress since dinner last night?”

Hyungwon bites his lower lip, unable to answer because none of those things matter anymore. A few seconds have passed when he finally says, “You let me invite him so that you can interrogate him yourselves.”

Jaewon doesn’t immediately deny it, which furthers Hyungwon’s suspicion. “We still believe in you, Hyungwon-ah,” she replies, her voice warm and caring. “We know it’s been hard for you, and we’ve arranged an appointment with Dr. Shin today. She’ll come here to measure you and give you treatment.”

“What treatment?” There’s fear in Hyungwon’s tone, he no longer bothers hiding it.

“Detox,” Jaewon answers, her face a little worried. “We have explained your condition to her as best as we can, and Dr. Shin would confirm about it later. You can just take a rest for today, yeah?”

Hyungwon only nods. His mind, again, swarms with endless possibilities. Taking a rest when he’s as horny as a rabbit wouldn’t be new to him, but this time it got too much to take...

Worst of all, Dr. Shin is practically Hoseok’s mom. When they were still dating, Hyungwon had met them outside of the hospital when his family went to a restaurant and just happened to bump into Hoseok and Dr. Shin. She recognized him, and Hoseok just put two and two together—and the next thing he knew, he had broken up with the older.

It’s not like Hyungwon doesn’t trust Hoseok to keep his condition a secret, but he’s close friend with Hyunwoo. Even if Hoseok can tolerate his lies (and obviously Dr. Shin would keep his personal information confidential—that one time was pure accident), who knows what kind of genius questions Hyunwoo might ask that Hosoek couldn’t dodge to answer later.

And he still needs Hyunwoo to care for him—even if he needs to lie to keep the secret for longer. So he could only hope for the best that this Dr. Shin business wouldn’t cost him losing anyone, ever again.

* * *

Hyungwon has changed his clothes and his bedroom is already cleaned when Dr. Shin arrives. She asks him questions about his sexual activity, his pill consumption, and how many times he has taken the pheromone perfume.

She briefly explains that his pheromone activity level had been low, before it was boosted up by the perfume and the beta’s (not surprisingly) strong scent. It confuses his odorant messenger, unable to identify which one is his original scent among the unfamiliar ones. In short, he’s “intoxicated”.

Hyungwon has to take a shot of some fluids that can neutralize all the weird substances in his odorant binding system. But his earthy-soil scent would waft off strongly once the fake, sweet ones have been reduced. His fever would also stay longer, which means he’ll go into a crazier rut.

It’s frustrating to think of—he could just date any omega and mate with them, and be done with it. But no, this is what would happen to him and he has to face it.

After taking some prescriptions from Dr. Shin, Hyungwon says a muffled “thank you” and lets his moms lead the doctor away from his room.

* * *

His phone buzzes annoyingly just as he has finished his lunch, and Hyungwon picks it up to see Hoseok’s number on the screen.

_Hyungwon-ah, are you okay? Don’t worry, my mom didn’t say anything and I just wanted to know why you’re not coming to campus._

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. He _knows_ that Hoseok had asked his mom himself, even when Dr. Shin didn’t say anything. And just because he hasn’t been to campus for half a day, he’s already suspicious? (And his suspicion turns out to be on point? _That dimwit!_ )

_What do you want?_ He texts back. _Why didn’t Hyunwoo hyung text me himself?_

_I know you’re gonna ask me about him._ ;)

Hyungwon sighs, but proceeds to read more as his phone pings with a new message.

_We’ve been staying at campus till late. Hyunwoo slept over at my dorm. We’re currently working on this group project and he forgot to bring his phone charger._

Hyungwon is silent for a while, his mind wandering. Hoseok’s excuse sounds too unlikely, but he just has to make the most of it. _I’m fine, by the way,_ he types _. I’ll text Hyunwoo hyung once I feel better._

After clicking send, Hyungwon ignores Hoseok’s following messages, only rolling his body on his bed as he tries to gain more (not-so-peaceful) sleep.

* * *

Apparently Hyungwon needs more than three days to rest. This is his fourth day staying at home and he grows bored as the days pass by. He’s been sleeping for more than twelve hours a day, only getting up when he needs to eat or go to the bathroom. He completely ignores his phone—he charges it fully, yes, but then he lets it be in silent mode all the time. After all, how could he focus on anything else when his growing, more urging needs are not at all being satisfied?

Sighing, he sits on the kitchen table, gulping down a glass of water, staring at the neglected suppressant bottle before him.

Hyungwon can’t take those anymore. He doesn’t want to. With his hyper-sensitive rut currently taking over his body like this, taking suppressants would mean doubling the effort to nullify his urgent desire. His throat might turn even more croaky and he would shiver out of control. His moms had reluctantly suggested him to take some rut aid. _Rut aid_ —or in other words, sex toys for alphas—which to him was worse than not having any human partner at all. So, _eww_ , no.

That was his reaction on the second day getting desperate because of not being able to satisfy himself. Now, he’s not so sure anymore.

Hyungwon remembers his first rut, long ago without a partner as well, and he had been curious on what kind of aid alphas would have. He’s seen pictures of ads and the more he scrolled through various websites, the more he felt it was gross. He used to think that having no partner is better than to depend on _things_. More specifically, _inanimate_ things.

Now though, when his mind couldn’t take it anymore and he wants to accept that Hyunwoo might not help him at all, he’s tempted to order some.

Which would obviously be pathetic.

And Hyungwon hates being associated with the word pathetic—because many times some people used to think he already is.

He’s deep in his thoughts when the doorbell rings, making Hyungwon startle. Judging from the constant sound and the loud knocking that comes afterwards, Hyungwon realizes it’s Minhyuk outside.

Slowly, Hyungwon stands up, blinking as dizziness starts to make his head spin again. He walks as fast as he can, reaching the living room after what feels like eons. He then opens the front door slowly, revealing an irritated-looking Minhyuk who has a sulky pout.

“How dare you not reply to any of my texts,” he complains as he steps forward, forcing Hyungwon to let him in. Once inside with the door locked, Minhyuk jolts as the heavy, nature-like scent of Hyungwon hits his nose. “Your scent is back?” he almost shouts, his eyes widen although it’s more ‘cause of concern mixed with slight excitement rather than genuine worry.

“Yes, and no,” Hyungwon answers, biting his lips as he flops down on the couch. He wraps his arms around himself as the former nausea surging through him comes back stronger this time. His breathing labored, his stomach begins to churn. He knows Minhyuk is waiting for him to elaborate, but he has no energy to do so.

“Wait,” he whispers instead, his voice really turns croaky. “Maybe I should take the suppressants after all.”

“What? More suppressants? No!” Minhyuk frowns, pushing Hyungwon down so that he would stay in his place, his hand clutching at the younger’s arm. “We both know you don’t want it. You don’t even _need_ it.” He inhales, long enough to draw a scoff from Hyungwon. “You have a partner now. Just tell Hyunwoo what you want, what you _really_ need. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Hyungwon shakes his head, his voice strangled. “No, Min...”

But the older doesn’t listen. Minhyuk’s hand is already busy on his phone, probably texting Kihyun, asking for Hyunwoo’s number or something. Shortly after that, someone answers his phone. His words come in a quick rattle and he has to take a deep breath to make the other person understand. His own face is filled with panic, and Hyungwon knows he would be like that too if he were in Minhyuk’s position.

“Min,” Hyungwon pleads, tugging at the older’s sleeve, wanting desperately to convince him that he can endure this a little bit longer. He just needs to sleep. He _can_ sleep, and all this will be over. “Minhyuk, I’m fine,” he insists, even when his vision turns blurry, his chest heaving and his legs shaky again. His mouth starts to water, the urgency to taste something sweet finally overwhelming him.

Somehow he knows Hyunwoo is on his way here, and Hyungwon can only curse as his shivering gets even more severe. Minhyuk is gone for awhile before kneeling on his side again, asking him to drink water. Hyungwon does as he’s told, but his throat burns and he groans at the pain crawling all over him.

Hyungwon coughs loudly due to that, his chest aching as the coughs get drier and longer. He can’t help but think, _Damn this cursed body!_ The water is bitter, his sense is enhanced but dulled at the same time, it’s literally too much to take. Part of himself wishes Hyunwoo should’ve been with him already, yet the other part yells internally for Minhyuk not to make that even a possibility.

The risk is too high. Hyungwon can’t lose Hyunwoo yet, because he can’t bear the fact that the beta might be upset after finding out his true identity. Hyunwoo doesn’t need to know, and they can continue being fuck buddies—if that’s all Hyungwon can get from their relationship. 

And first of all, he _will_ recover. He can keep pretending he’s an omega, and Hyunwoo would believe him and accept him. They’d be fine and happy and lovey-dovey again.

Hyungwon has no idea how much time has passed, but when the doorbell rings for the second time today, he knows his doom is waiting to strike him, once and for all, inescapable this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished chapter seven and I will upload it soon. In the meantime, let's keep loving Showhyung! (´uωu`) 🐻🐢💕


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has finally come to an end yeeet. I was originally aiming for 10k words, but somehow it grew to 20k. ≧ω≦
> 
> Chapter 7 itself was supposed to be 3k words but I wasn't happy with the results, so I added a whole smut scene and it blew out into 5k lmaoo.
> 
> I hope y'all can enjoy it and that I can do justice to this ship. Thank you so much for all of you who have read this far, it really means a lot. 😆💓✨

“Hyungwon-ah?”

Hyungwon freezes at the mention of his name. His throat tightens, but he wants to make sure it’s the person he has avoided lately—even when he knows the answer already. He slowly turns his head, peeking a glance—only to find Hyunwoo smiling at him, his hand waves a little, his expression awkward.

At the sight of Hyunwoo, a clear confirmation that Minhyuk is no longer here with him, Hyungwon quickly rolls his body. His back immediately facing Hyunwoo.

He doesn’t recall when exactly Hyunwoo got to his house, but he vaguely remembers Minhyuk dragging him to his room. The older alpha placed him on his bed (which was like throwing him out _on purpose_ , though Hyungwon let it go because his body is weak now and that’s most likely why Minhyuk felt much stronger than usual), forcing him to take a fever-reducer medicine. It’s the syrup type and Minhyuk knows full well what Hyungwon should and shouldn’t consume because that was obviously not the first time he took care of Hyungwon. 

Minhyuk is familiar with Hyungwon’s symptoms that he understands which meds to give, and which one would only worsen his rut. The syrup is definitely not included in Dr. Shin’s prescription, since hers is usually only intended to cool his rut down. And Hyungwon is honestly done with all those suppressants since their side effects are too excruciating to take.

Before Minhyuk left, Hyungwon has sipped a spoonful of syrup obediently, hoping his fever would go soon. Then he watched Minhyuk clean the dishes before he checked on Hyungwon’s temperature and urged him back to sleep.

Hyungwon feels his bed shift, the sheet rustles as Hyunwoo takes a seat on the edge of it. Hyungwon’s stomach churns, his face flushed. “Hyung,” he calls reluctantly, his voice croaky and he hates it—hates _himself_ for not being convincing enough almost always when he needs it the most. “L-leave me alone.”

“What?” There’s a hint of uneasiness in Hyunwoo’s tone, like he didn’t hear Hyungwon the first time, though only a tiny bit, since he quickly schools his intonation when he speaks again, gently this time, “Hyungwon-ah, I promise you not to.”

Hyungwon whimpers, biting his lower lip to prevent any strange sound coming out from his sinful mouth. Listening to that low voice has done _things_ to him, and he can’t help but curse internally, _Damn it! This is not the time, I’m being serious right—_

He stops abruptly as a wave of pheromone hitting every single cell on his skin, leaving such hot trails that make Hyungwon shudder. When he starts to drool, he internally swears again, suddenly aggravated that the universe has chosen this time for him to need Hyunwoo the most. When he’s undoubtedly in rut and highly vulnerable.

This must be some kind of cosmic jokes.

“Hyungwon-ah...”

Hyungwon doesn’t answer immediately, only buries his head on his pillow and covers himself with the blanket. It’s warm, at first, yet his body burning even warmer than before. His breath shaky, pained. Every agonizing thing he couldn’t particularly handle, hits him at once. He fucking hates it.

“Hyungwon-ah, I won’t touch you, or do anything you don’t consent.” Hyunwoo pauses, still sitting on his spot, barely motionless. He clearly tries to negotiate and Hyungwon is torn apart between listening to it, or ignoring it altogether. “I’m just here to help you.”

_Sounds exactly like how we first met._

“Why?” Hyungwon asks hoarsely, suppressing his dreading anxiety that he needs to be honest with Hyunwoo, sooner or later.

“You’re dehydrated, you need to eat more to preserve your energy—” Hyunwoo stops mid-sentence when he hears Hyungwon scoff. The older must know it’s a standard answer. Literally _anyone_ can do that—Hyungwon’s mothers, Minhyuk, his neighbors, even their random friends at campus know any person in heat and rut needs water and food.

And sex.

Hyunwoo should’ve known better why he’s here.

“You’re probably repulsed by me right now.” Hyungwon finally lowers his blanket, though he still keeps it tight around himself. Still not facing Hyunwoo, but this is the best attempt he can manage. “I’m... I’m an alpha. I’m in a rut.” He takes a deep breath, his voice turns strained, which only leads to coughing loudly Hyungwon’s scared it wouldn’t stop. Once he’s calmed down, he continues, “All this time, I—I lied to you.” A line of tears streaming down his face. He chokes a sob when he can’t take it anymore. The back of his hand roughly wipes his cheek to hide his tears, but to no avail.

“I’m sorry....” Hyungwon whimpers, pressing his lips together to hold his tears back. His only chance at finding a perfect mate like his favorite, stupid fairytale has gone now, and he might never be able to fix it. He is pathetic, unbelievable, and willing to do anything just to satisfy his selfish needs. And Hyungwon is sure Hyunwoo would definitely hate him.

It’s enough to send a prick to his chest, but his thoughts are disrupted as a warm hand cups his cheek, rubbing it softly.

Hyungwon’s eyes flutter open, blinking as he watches Hyunwoo crouch before him, looking at him worriedly.

“I won’t leave you,” Hyunwoo says in his calm, heavy voice. Their faces are so close that Hyunwoo’s breath sends tickles to Hyungwon’s skin, making the younger groan.

“Even when I had done such cruel things to you?”

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo answers without a doubt, smiling reassuringly.

“I still want you to leave me alone, though.” Hyungwon palms his face, covering his embarrassing state as much as he can. He knows Hyunwoo is waiting for his answer, and even when he still can’t believe that the beta’s response is quite positive, he manages to say, “I—I can’t get you out of my mind, despite everything that has happened. I tried my best to avoid it, yet the thought of you... managed to calm me.” Hyungwon inhales deeply, biting his lips to hold back his embarrassing moans—Hyunwoo’s gentle stroke on his skin has excited him more than the older could imagine. He gives in when Hyunwoo holds his hand and pulls it away from his face, his tear-soaked cheeks glisten.

“You didn’t even text me since our last appointment, hyung, and I’m too busy handling this. Where exactly have you gone?”

“I—” Hyunwoo seems to struggle to find the right words, and they keep staring at each other for a whole minute before Hyunwoo curls up his lips apologetically. “I’m sorry. This might not be the right time, and I don’t mean to justify anything, but I’ve been busy with my internship program. It’s gonna start soon.” He takes a deep breath, then exhales quite loudly. “I kinda forgot to text you until this morning.”

Hyungwon only hums as he slowly slides his hand away from the older’s grip, now resting it on Hyunwoo’s cheek. “Minhyuk called you, didn’t he?” When Hyunwoo nods, the former anxiety kinda creeps back at Hyungwon, clutching the remnant of his bravery. “Did you... do you realize I’m an alpha from him?”

“No,” Hyunwoo replies, perplexed, shifting his position so that he could sit comfortably on the floor. “I... I assume things.” His smile turns sheepish somehow, his cheeks blazing red. “I have my own suspicion, but I thought I might be mistaken. And you would certainly hate it if I ask too much.”

Hyungwon clasps the older’s hand tightly, wanting to reassure him. “I won’t... I won’t be mad. Not right now, at least.” He tilts his head, Hyunwoo still rubbing his cheek and he wants more. He _always_ does. “What did you assume?”

Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything, his blush turns even redder.

“Hyung,” Hyungwon whines, a little forcefully.

Hyunwoo seems like he’s calculating the risk of being honest, while Hyungwon is exactly the one who’s supposed to do so! He can’t believe that Hyunwoo would still consider other people’s feelings after what Hyungwon had done to him. Clearly no one deserves this soft, gentle being.

“I thought that maybe... you’re into an omega play or something. Like it’s your kink.”

Hyungwon blushes—it feels like he has turned red, from his face, to his ears, and throughout his generous, hypersensitive body.

Hyunwoo sees that and is about to panic as well, but the warmth of their hands holding tight quickly recedes the awkwardness welling up in him. “And before that... your natural scent was around the restroom. I genuinely believed it was Minhyuk’s scent, since there was also a hint of vanilla.”

 _That disgusting perfume Minhyuk happened to wear!_ Hyungwon realizes, although he’s not sure whether to thank Minhyuk for making Hyunwoo misunderstand or strangle him next time he remembers.

Hyungwon sighs, ignoring his growing annoyance towards his friend as he focuses on Hyunwoo to draw out what the beta thinks about him more. “And the last time we... did it? Did you notice this earthy-soil scent too?”

“I did. I just couldn’t make sense of what it means.” Hyunwoo inhales a deep breath, his gaze never leaving Hyungwon’s. “I still thought you were an omega back then, only with some... differences. Which are totally fine if you do have it.”

“You just know it today then,” Hyungwon concludes, biting his lip as he avoids Hyunwoo’s gaze, “that I’m an alpha.”

Hyunwoo looks worried again, as if he didn’t want Hyungwon to regret telling him in the first place. “Hyungwon-ah, I appreciate your honesty. So much. It doesn’t matter if you told me earlier or later. Unless you’re more comfortable with me pretending that what you just said is—”

“Hyung, no. I’ve asked you to do so much for me. The last thing I want is for you to sacrifice more... including your trust being twisted with your consent.” Hyungwon tightens his grip, closing his eyes shut because his growing pain in his pants just makes it harder to focus now. He winces, swallowing hard as his eyes glance at the bedside table, and Hyunwoo is quick to offer him a glass of water, sensing how even more croaky Hyungwon’s voice has become.

He gulps the water quickly, asking for more as Hyunwoo adds the water from the plastic bottle Minhyuk has prepared. Hyungwon’s breathing is harsh now. With Hyunwoo in such close proximity, it’s like his current condition—his fever, his annoying coughs, his _shivering_ —has never existed. Only delightful pleasure washing over him, the delicacy sends his body into madness. And maybe, he just realizes how calming the coffee scent around him is.

Hyungwon glances at the older, eyes red and face flushed. “Hyung, I know I don’t even deserve it, but I want you to be by my side. Not just for helping me with my ruts, but for other stuffs too.”

There’s no answer from Hyunwoo, since he just stares at Hyungwon as if the alpha is one of the wonders in the world. His cheeks still beet red from whatever they’ve been discussing earlier. Although in that kind of state, Hyunwoo is attentive enough to place Hyungwon’s glass back on the nightstand.

Hyungwon tilts his head, pulling Hyunwoo’s hand away from the glass and kisses it softly. Hyungwon shifts to make a room for Hyunwoo, inviting the beta to get closer to him. His bed creaking when the older’s weight settles in. He then opens his arms wide, snaking them on Hyunwoo’s back. They eventually snuggle up to each other, Hyungwon’s earthy scent wafting off as his body warmth radiating around Hyunwoo.

They stay like that for awhile. Hyunwoo’s hand wraps around the alpha’s waist, his thumb rubbing slowly from outside of the blanket. Between those gentle brushes, Hyunwoo hums a melodious lullaby into Hyungwon’s ear, the song unfamiliar but soothing enough. Hyungwon sighs and scoots closer, inhaling the warm coffee scent to his heart content.

“Damn it,” Hyungwon whispers, feeling the familiar rush of hot and cold running through his veins. “Are you sure you don’t want to just... go home or something?”

“You’re in a rut.” Hyunwoo chuckles, his next answer casual yet also unexpected. “You don’t just need water and food.”

Hyungwon blushes furiously at that, at the same time the agonizing pain inside him intensifies. _Fuck,_ he wants Hyunwoo to fuck him senseless, touch him in every nook of his sensitive body, rub him and hold him like there’s no tomorrow. “Then... when will you give me that?”

Hyunwoo only laughs as he leans in and pecks the younger’s lips. “I love it when you’re sulky like that.”

“And I love it when you don’t talk too much.” Hyungwon throws his blanket away, unbuttoning his shirt in a hurry before removing the fabric completely, tossing it across his room. His eyes never leave Hyunwoo’s. There’s something magnetic in that gaze—longing, yearning... thirst.

Hyungwon doesn’t care of what Hyunwoo thinks as he gets up and grinds against Hyunwoo’s hip, closing their distance as their faces merely inches from each other. His breath ghosts over Hyunwoo’s lips—the beta stares at him in bewilderment, then tugs Hyungwon before kissing him slowly, his hand sliding on Hyungwon’s smooth pink hair.

They instantly devour each other. Hyungwon desperately moves his mouth against Hyunwoo’s, sucking and gently biting those plump hotness with his teeth. Hyungwon whimpers. It’s the best flavor in the universe. His mind explodes with the taste of Hyunwoo beneath him. The older’s fingertips caressing his neck, down to his collarbone, before teasing and pinching his pert nipples in turn.

Hyungwon’s breath hitches and he bites his lips to hold his moan. Electricity zips down his spine, and he’s fully aware of his bare chest against Hyunwoo’s delectable body. He keeps grinding against the older to signal that he wants more, both of them are already hard now.

Hyunwoo notices that and straightens his back, his lips whispering playfully in Hyungwon’s shell of ear, “Don’t hold back, Hyungwon-ah. I like your voice so—” He doesn’t continue, then sucks on the sensitive spot beneath Hyungwon’s ear instead.

The younger jolts in excitement as a high-pitched moan comes out from his mouth. He’s embarrassed but he loves how Hyunwoo leaves a sizzling trail on his skin, kissing his nape and leaving a mark, licking fervently. His fingers keep pressing Hyungwon’s nipples in turns, as if... as if they’re going to bond or something.

Hyungwon’s mind goes fuzzy but he seriously needs to say his idea out loud. “Hyung?”

“Mm?”

Hyunwoo’s mouth is dangerously close to his chest right now but Hyungwon forces himself to say, “Do you think we can form a bond?”

“What?” Hyunwoo stops, looking up at Hyungwon, completely perplexed. He blinks, his reply reluctant, “I... technically, we can’t.”

There’s a disappointment in his voice, and Hyungwon pouts as if to say, _I know, right._ Although, he’s not Hyungwon if he’s easy to give up. “But do you want to... try? Your parents... how did they bond with each other?”

Hyunwoo laughs, his voice melodious. “They didn’t. They simply fall in love, and decide that their lives are meant for each other.”

There’s a thick meaning behind those sentences, though Hyungwon is not in the mood for deep talk right now. He just smiles back at the older, his hand reluctantly moves down to the hem of Hyunwoo’s shirt, lifting it up as he feels the older’s muscular chest beneath it. “Well, then, what are we waiting for?”

Hyungwon licks Hyunwoo’s lips for more before letting the beta remove his clothes, throwing them away and finally focusing on each other again. Hyungwon’s length twitch visibly, and Hyunwoo moves his hand around Hyungwon’s back to draw the alpha closer. Hyunwoo squeezes his butt, drawing out a breathy gasp, his finger slides farther down and teasing Hyungwon’s entrance.

Hyungwon bites his lower lip, moving his hips against it. Hyunwoo just keeps stroking it and Hyungwon whimpers for the lack of contact—at least, not as much as he expects it to.

“Hyung,” he groans, leaning in to plant a kiss on Hyunwoo’s nape. The warm coffee scent feels heady, intoxicating and inviting him to kiss more, leaving a hot trail on the beta’s tanned skin. Hyungwon slowly opens his mouth, then nips the bare skin gently. Hyunwoo gasps in return, and Hyungwon feels... _special,_ sexy even, for making Hyunwoo writhe like that.

Though that doesn’t necessarily change their situation. Hyunwoo’s fingertips keep teasing Hyungwon’s entrance, stroking agonizingly slowly, pressing a little that Hyungwon jolts and accidentally bites Hyunwoo’s neck hard. Hyunwoo shudders underneath him, his lips parted, one of his hands grabbing Hyungwon’s butt firmly. Hyungwon grinds his hip in return, pulling away a little and staring at Hyunwoo’s hypnotizing eyes. When Hyunwoo looks back at him, it feels as if time stands still. Then, Hyungwon sighs with a lazy smile and breaks their gaze, reaching his drawer, rummaging the stuffs inside to find a bottle of lube and a condom.

“Hyungwon-ah...” There’s a hint of confusion and a slight of excitement in Hyunwoo’s voice, but Hyungwon ignores it.

“I’m not gonna let you edging me when I’ve been in a rut for days, _unattended_ ,” Hyungwon says decisively, then rips the condom package with his teeth in an abrupt movement. He wraps it around Hyunwoo’s erect member, opens the lube bottle with a loud click before coating the older’s cock with the sticky liquid—his movement definitely unsightly, but Hyungwon is too aroused to care.

“Hyungwon, babe,” Hyunwoo calls desperately as he holds the alpha’s arm. Once he’s got Hyungwon’s attention, his voice softens. “Let me prepare you.”

Hyungwon blinks, only nods as a response as he settles on the older’s lap. His heart thumping wildly as he watches Hyunwoo cover his fingers with lube. He places the bottle on the nightstand before focusing on Hyungwon again, his finger carefully pressing and sliding inside Hyungwon’s entrance.

Hyungwon gasps, his hands grabbing Hyunwoo’s shoulders again to balance himself. Hyunwoo moves it in and out slowly, as gentle as he can, before adding another finger that quickly rubs all the hotness in his wall.

The younger rests his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, his lips kissing the skin lazily, sometimes leaving visible marks on the beta’s shoulder as his third finger enters him. Hyungwon adjusts his position, quickly getting used to the feeling of Hyunwoo inside him. His breathing comes short, but it turns normal as Hyunwoo sets his pace in a rhythm. His fingers moving gently against Hyungwon’s tight wall, moving in and out before eventually hitting the bundles of his nerves. Hyungwon writhes at the sudden sensation running through him, his hips pressed against Hyunwoo’s fingers—up and down, faster, as he wants to chase the hot sensation deeper.

When it becomes too unbearable, Hyungwon finally dives for Hyunwoo’s lips, kissing him fervently, moving in sync with the older’s fast pace. His own stomach tightens with want, growing and sizzling and demanding. Before he could think twice, Hyungwon pleads with a growl, almost incomprehensible. “Hyung, please, just fuck me already.”

Hyunwoo stops abruptly, drawing a low moan from the younger as he slides his fingers out. He places his hand on Hyungwon’s hip, the other on the stomach, brushing lightly, sending sparks and pleasure through him.

“Stop teasing me,” Hyungwon protests, his eyes turn hazy, “I want _you_.” He rocks his hip languidly onto Hyunwoo’s lap, grabs his cock near his entrance, wanting to stir him up. Hyungwon lowers his hip bit by bit, his chest rises and falls heavily as Hyunwoo starts to fill him. His knees go weak somehow, but he slings his arms around Hyunwoo for support.

Hyunwoo lets them adjust for awhile, kissing Hyungwon’s lips deeply, stroking the younger’s back to calm his nerves. He starts thrusting into him once Hyungwon has relaxed. His pace is slow, and full, and delectable. And it goes on as their heart beats hammering rapidly.

Hyungwon matches each stroke as he moans, his voice low, the pleasure inside him increasing as Hyunwoo finds his prostate gland, hitting it on every thrusts, drawing a breathy gasp out of him. As if it’s not enough, Hyunwoo proceeds with kissing Hyungwon’s neck, biting and licking down to his chest. Hyunwoo pecks his nipple, nibbling on it, sucking hungrily like there’s no tomorrow.

Hyungwon pants as his hips move against Hyunwoo’s cock desperately, raising it up and down as he revels in the ecstasy that runs through his body. They gradually set a steady pace, hands and mouth exploring each other body as they chase their release. Hyungwon arches up against Hyunwoo, greedy for more contact, as the older cups his cheeks and brings him closer to kiss. 

Their tongues lapping eagerly, savoring each other’s taste as their pace becomes faster. Hyungwon lets the older pumps his cock, his head thrown back as Hyunwoo’s hand moves frantically between Hyungwon’s thigh, cupping his dick tightly, brushing the tip with his thumb.

Hyungwon wraps his arms around Hyunwoo’s back as pleasure coursing through him. Hyunwoo catches up as he pounds faster, letting out breathy moan not long after, his face buried in Hyungwon’s nape as he reaches his own release. Hyunwoo slowly pulls out, then helps Hyungwon to lie on his bed, letting him find a comfortable position before he picks the blanket from the floor. He lies beside Hyungwon, letting the blanket cover their lower bodies.

Hyungwon catches Hyunwoo’s gaze after that, the older stares at him as if he’s the seventh world wonder or something. “Hyung,” he calls, his breathing still coming short, “that was... amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Hmm.” Hyungwon nods, scooting closer to snuggle on Hyunwoo. He likes this position, how Hyunwoo embraces him and strokes his hair gently.

“You don’t... feel weird?”

“Nope.” Hyungwon smiles, staring at Hyunwoo lovingly. “If anything, I feel like my rut has gone ten times better than usual—not that I want to experience it this wildly again.”

Hyunwoo chuckles, leaning closer to kiss Hyungwon’s forehead, long enough to leave a hot trail in its wake. “Thank you for trusting me, Hyungwon-ah.”

Hyungwon doesn’t reply, only tightening his arms around Hyunwoo to let the older know he’s also grateful for him, for not leaving Hyungwon when he needs him the most. He nuzzles his head more to bask in the beta’s coffee scent, its familiar warmth sends tickles down his spine. His thundering heart beat is evident against the older’s skin, and Hyungwon lets him know it. After all, he has never felt so peaceful and desired than ever before.

* * *

Hyunwoo has been helping Hyungwon with his rut for the following days, and it feels like they have mated _for real_ , considering how much the beta affects him and helps him efficiently. He chooses to just cuddle for today, not wanting to send his moms on dinner dates outside for the third time—although this doesn’t mean Hyungwon dislikes Hyunwoo’s company whatsoever.

They lay together in Hyungwon’s bed, their legs tangled, the younger’s head rests on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hyungwon’s hand plays with the beta’s shirt absentmindedly. They’ve been quiet for awhile, yet both of them feel peaceful and contented.

Hyunwoo kisses Hyungwon’s forehead to break the silence, admiring Hyungwon with his beautiful brown eyes. “What are you thinking?”

“I like it when you take care of me like this,” Hyungwon murmurs, which Hyunwoo responds with a short, curious “ _yeah?_ ” and Hyungwon just nods so that he could hear more of Hyunwoo’s voice. “I like your gentle way of taking care of me, in every single thing I ask you to do... no matter how hard or weird it is.” Hyungwon purses his lips, heart palpitating at the thought of how he had taken advantage of the older. “You’re unassuming, you genuinely want to help me, you’re... such a wonderful person.” He looks at Hyunwoo, flustered, but also relieved. “And I’m so sorry for lying all this time. I’m so selfish.”

“Ssshh, don’t blame yourself,” Hyunwoo strokes Hyungwon’s head now, the other hand tightening around his back, firm and comforting. “Although, yeah, I would appreciate it if you were more honest. I don’t mind dating anyone, regardless of their gender. But I’m worried about you. You didn’t have to go through all those hassles just so... you know.” Hyunwoo takes a deep breath, which causes Hyungwon’s strong note hitting his nose, and honestly it’s quite refreshing—and intoxicating.

Hyungwon feels Hyunwoo want to say more, so he just hugs back with a tight embrace, waiting patiently.

“I... I used to date an omega with the same condition as yours,” Hyunwoo admits eventually. “It was an early stage of his pheromone loss, and he said he only needed scenting. We were not really official, so I kinda knew he went on multiple dates with other alphas. He only got back to me whenever he needed his pheromones back—”

“That’s shitty,” Hyungwon interjects, pulling his face away to stare at Hyunwoo’s keen, thoughtful eyes. “I wasn’t any better, but please know I wouldn’t leave you like that.” He gently rubs Hyunwoo’s face, his eyes raking from the older’s dreamy gaze down to his full, rosy lips, up to his eyes again. “I’m... I know full well if you think I’m just in lust with you, and it’s okay if we keep things as it is. I just want you to know that you are so precious, hyung. You have given so much to me, it only makes sense that you deserve to be loved too.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widen at that, he can’t even hold his chuckle back. His cheeks aflame visibly when he asks, “Did you just... confess to me?”

Hyungwon’s stomach flutters as his head goes empty. He swallows hard, his lips parted, but cannot form any coherent words. His hand on Hyunwoo’s cheek trembles, and he hopes it wouldn’t be more embarrassing as he keeps staring back at the older. 

Hyunwoo laughs a little more before he says, “Hey, babe, it’s okay.” The beta looks at the younger with admiration glinting in his eyes, which is enough to make Hyungwon blush. Hyunwoo then shifts closer, slowly narrowing their distance as he pecks the alpha’s sensual, tasteful lips. They kiss a little more after that, savoring each other’s taste as their own scents begin crushing their senses. To say it’s delectable is an understatement. It’s perfect—probably because Hyunwoo knows how to nibble his partner’s lips and suck on them gently. The soft, plump lips biting his own as if Hyungwon’s entire being is worth to worship. Hyunwoo is more than capable to invade all the alpha’s senses that it slowly, inevitably becomes addictive.

The kiss finally turns playful, but somehow feels rewarding for Hyungwon. They separate a bit, and Hyungwon whimpers at the loss of the older’s touch. He blinks slowly as he tries to calm his breath, his eyes hopeful as he observes Hyunwoo’s expression. “So, it’s okay if... if I call you my boyfriend?”

Hyunwoo smiles at that, his expression is so cute that Hyungwon wants to pinch his cheeks. “I was about to say it first, but you beat me to it.”

Hyungwon pouts. “You were talking about your ex... I just want to make you feel better and it kinda happened.”

“I’m glad you did, Wonnie,” Hyunwoo quips, stealing another kiss before brushing his hand through the younger’s hair. “And yeah, it’s okay to call me your boyfriend, or any other names you feel comfortable with.”

“Thank you.” His heartbeat thunders wildly, yet he manages to say how grateful he is to have Hyunwoo with him. He wraps his arms around the older, content with his company and his presence, indulging himself in the warm embrace as if tomorrow would never come.

* * *

The next Monday, Hyungwon finally comes to campus, freshly recovered from his agonizing rut, gaining his normal scent back without any single trace of the mess he has caused to himself—all thanks to Hyunwoo. Everything feels right, and his heart is elated whenever the thought of Hyunwoo being his boyfriend crosses his mind.

He can’t help but keep smiling throughout his classes, with people sending weird looks towards him in response. Minhyuk has to nudge him to make him stop—to no avail, obviously. Hyungwon didn’t just rest and stay at home for a whole week—dealing with his stupid condition all the while juggling through all his schedules and assignments—only to be banned from smiling! He needs to smile—he likes to smile, _especially_ if the reason is Hyunwoo. It’s not even illegal. If people think he looks idiotic because of it, so be it. At least his heart bursts with happiness, and he actually has a _boyfriend_ now.

A _real, actual_ boyfriend _._

That word sends him into haywired mode, scarlet blush creeping on his face as he’s sure he might start daydreaming if he ignores the fact that he’s out in public.

Someone taps Hyungwon from behind and he turns around, finding Hoseok smiling at him. The older alpha takes a seat beside Hyungwon and asks, “Waiting for Hyunwoo? We’ve just finished our meeting but he needs to do more recaps for this week’s schedule.”

“I see.” Hyungwon nods, unable to think of what reply Hoseok expects him to say. They stay silent for a while before Hyungwon opens his mouth again. “Did you somehow... tell Hyunwoo? About me?”

Hoseok raises his eyebrow at that, his retort amused, “You don’t trust the person who has helped you, even when he didn’t hold any suspicions?”

“What? No—”

“I told him nothing about you, Hyungwon-ah,” Hoseok reassures him, “so no, I stay really silent all this time. He found out from you.” He pats Hyungwon’s shoulder, a little firm in the end. “I’m happy for both of you. He’ll be out soon. I gotta go.” Hoseok gets up and walks towards their building glass door, waving to Hyungwon as another figure stands beside him.

Hyungwon looks up, his gaze meeting Hyunwoo’s—the older instantly smiles at the sight of Hyungwon. His heart’s elated that he stands up abruptly, wrapping his arms around the beta’s back as inexplicable joy washes over him. Hyungwon sniffs at the warm coffee scent Hyunwoo has, basking in it before pulling away and beaming brightly.

“So, what’s the plan for today?”

“Plan?” Hyungwon blinks, a little perplexed. “I was... I didn’t know we have a plan,” he says again, sheepishly, only to get a chuckle from Hyunwoo. Hyungwon pouts in return and holds the older’s hand, leading him outside of their campus building. “I was thinking we would just go home together or something. We’ve...” he stops, reluctant, a red blush creeps up his face. His mind recalling of what has happened the past few days. The older had calmed his rut from the softest to the hottest way Hyungwon could possibly imagine, and to think about it now is enough to send tingles through his body.

“You—you’ve helped me so much, hyung. Maybe you need some rest, or finish your task... or something.” Hyungwon ducks his head, avoiding Hyunwoo’s amused expression, cursing mentally. Anyone who just heard his lame excuse knows he’s just dodging whatever Hyunwoo tries to advance on him.

“Hyungwon-ah,” Hyunwoo calls, his voice gentle and soothing, but the younger stays in his position. Hyunwoo tightens their grip as they have reached the highway. His hand reaches Hyungwon’s chin and tilts the younger’s head up. They stare at each other and Hyunwoo flashes a full smile—Hyungwon certainly, totally melts for that.

“I would really love to spend more time with you. I have more free time now than last week, and it never hurts to know more about you.” Hyunwoo curls his lips up, the crinkle in the corner of his eyes appear. It’s such a cute view and Hyungwon kinda has a heart attack.

“Okay,” Hyungwon says finally. “But don’t force yourself to spend time with me if you’re too busy, okay?”

Hyunwoo nods, then lets Hyungwon lead him to a cafe near their campus. Their fingers interlacing—Hyungwon’s giddy with what’s to come, but also overjoyed with the other’s company. Hyungwon himself has never been blessed, to feel so loved and adored and treasured like this. And for that, he’ll make sure he’s gonna cherish Hyunwoo, as best as he can, always and forevermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've finished writing my first multi chaptered fic (and smut fic too lmao) ≧∇≦
> 
> It's been such a wonderful journey, and I thank everyone who has helped me make this story better, and even read it till the end. (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)
> 
> I'm planning to write a Soulmate AU and a Fake Dating AU (this one with Dodo and Hyunja uwu) so please also look forward to it! 😙✨
> 
> Until then, let's keep loving Showhyung!! 🐻🐢💕


End file.
